


Ten Tiny Tales

by SrAjam



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood, Drinking, F/M, Lemon, One-Shots Compilation, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrAjam/pseuds/SrAjam
Summary: An assortment of Zootopia One-Shots, made to satisfy your WildeHopps needs...Enjoy!





	1. The Incident: Part 1

It was a cloudy afternoon, several clouds covered the sky, staining the city with a grey light. Judy had already said goodbye to the friendly cheetah that was in the reception. The bunny was heading for the train station when her phone started to vibrate on her pocket.

"Hmm...Nick..." the name and photo of the fox appeared on the screen "...Nick!...what's up?" she answered, trying to hide her fatigue.

"Good evening, Carrots...you left work already?" his soft voice tickled her ears.

"Yep...why?"

"Well...the boys and I have met at the bar, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us"

"Mmm...I'm sorry, Nick...but I'm a little bit tired" she said with a sad tone of voice.

"Ow...c'mon boring bun..."

"That's not gonna work..."

"Okey okey...other day then?"

"Sure...goodbye, Slick" she giggled before hanging up.

Judy got in the train that crossed the city until reaching her small neighborhood on the outskirts. She kept following her routing by walking down the street, but when she was about to turn her street's corner, the bunny saw a bunch of police cars, accompanied by a fire truck that was parked in front of her apartment's building.

"What the...?" she whispered to herself as she walked up to the fences "...Hey!...Hey you!" she caught an elephant's attention, who looked like a firefighter.

"Yes, Miss?" he took a few steps towards the bunny.

"What happened!?" Judy stood on the fence.

"Hmm..." the elephant took a look at her uniform "...a fire on the second floor"

"Oh God..." she covered her eyes with both of her paws before one of her ears raised, she could hear a pair of voices, arguing.

"I've already told you that you can't get anything in the microwave..." said Bucky while he and Pronk got out of the building, covered with two blankets.

"And how I was supposed to know it would explode!?" answered his roommate.

"I need to get in..." Judy walked past the fence.

"Hey, hey, hey...wha'cha think you're doing?" the elephant tried to stop her "you can't get in"

"Just give me 10 minutes to get a few things..." she got in the building.

"10 minutes!"

After walking up the stairs, Judy slowly took a few steps through the hall, her neighbors' door was entirely burned and hers...just a little.

"Ow...it's not that bad" reacted the bunny when she opened the door.

She hurried up and packed a few clothes and something more before leaving with just her suitcase in one of her paw. Judy walked again to the train station as she got her phone out before calling Nick.

"Carrots!...did you change your mind?"

"Nick...where are you at?" her voice took the fox's smirk out of his face.

"I-is everything alright?"

" _*sigh*_...where are you?"

"At my apartment..."

"Oh...I thought you were drinking..."

"Yeah...it's not the same with you so..."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" she hung up.

"Wh-Hopps?" he looked at the phone before throwing it to the couch.

Judy waited for around 15 minutes before taking the train that left her a few steps away from the fox's apartment. She already went to his house a few times, like that night when she had to accompany him when he drank a little bit more than he should, he couldn't avoid letting a warm smile out as she remembered how cute he looked when he felt asleep on his couch.

The bunny finally arrived to Nick's apartment, after using the elevator she walked up to his door before knocking.

After a few seconds the door opened and the fox's ears peaked.

"Hi, Fluff..." he noticed the suitcase "...wanna come in?" smirked the fox as he entirely opened the door.

"Mm-hm..." she walked in.

Nick closed the door while the bunny took a few steps towards his living room.

"Make yourself at home..." he looked how she sat on his sofa while he walked into his kitchen.

The fox started whistling while he got a few beer cans out of his fridge before sitting next to Judy and offering her a drink.

"Thanks..." she said before opening the can.

"So..." he opened his "...are you gonna tell me what happened?" the fox got comfortable on his own couch.

"Well...my neighbors thought it was a good idea to blow the microwave up"

"What?" he coughed a few times as he giggled.

"Yeah...I can't go back to my apartment...the whole floor is burned"

"Ow...Poor Carrots" his ears dropped as he look at her.

"Do you mind if I stay a few days?" she hit him with her puppy purple eyes.

"Of course not, Judy...you can stay as long as you want..." he got closer to her "...now that I'm in the academy I'll only be at home at night"

"Hmm...thanks, Nick..." she finished the first can of beer.

"No problem, Fluff..." he smoothly surrounded her neck with his arm.

"So, what's my sly fox doing at the academy?...many homework?" smiled the bunny as she got another can of beer.

"Puff..." he fell on Judy's knees "...exhausting" he felt the bunny's paws caressing his ears.

"Don't worry, Slick...just one more month"

"Another one!?" he sadly growled.

"Mmm...you lazy fox..." she scratched the back of his ears.

"Ngh..." he got up and lay on Judy's chest "...but the reward seems worth enough" Nick got his muzzle close to hers.

"Oh stop..." he laughed when she felt the fox's snout tickling her neck as she tried to push him back.

Nick stopped and went up again, pressing their muzzles and staring directly at each other's eyes. After a few seconds Judy's cheeks were already blushed when the fox separated from her, with that dumb smile that disguised his blush.

"Would you bring me another drink?" she asked while looking away.

"Of course, Fluff..." the fox got up and went into the kitchen.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"Ngh... _*yawn*_...hmm" Judy stretched on the couch, pushing Nick with her feet.

"I think you should go to sleep, Carrots" the fox moved her legs, making her almost fell from the sofa.

"Yeah..." she hugged the pillow.

"Well..." he got up before lifting the sleepy bunny on his arms "...let's get you to bed then" Nick walked towards his bedroom.

"Oh no no no...leave me in the couch... _*yawn*_...I don't wanna bother you" she snuggled upon his neck.

"No way I'm letting my future partner sleep on a sofa when she has this soft and comfy bed" he opened the door of his room.

"Mmm...how kind of you"

"C'mon...let go" the fox leaned and tried to lay her on the bed.

Judy stretched once more before getting under the bedsheets and getting comfortable. Nick took a few seconds to observe how she stirred before getting close to one of her ears.

"Goodnight, Judy" he whispered before softly kissing her ear.

Then he headed for the door, but the bunny's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she turned around.

"Ehm...to the sofa"

"No..." she wiggled under the blanket.

"No?" the fox sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't...want you to sleep on the couch...because of me" she rested her paw on one of Nick's legs.

"Hmmm...okey...I'll sleep with you..." stood up the fox and started to take his shirt off "...if that makes you happy" he smirked.

"Ngh...just get in already" she patted the side of the bed.

"Whatever you say, impatient bunny..." he laid down, looking directly at Judy's tired purple eyes.

"Mmm...you're so warm and fluffy..." she snuggled up his naked chest.

"You're cold...and your breath smells like alcohol" Nick surrounded her waist with one of his paws as she nuzzled his fur.

" _*snif*_...do you think you could...give me another goodnight kiss?" her snout kept sniffing his neck.

"You drank too much..." giggled the fox while wrapping her paws around her hips.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"You're starting to-" could say Nick before Judy softly grabbed his cheeks and melted their lips in a long kiss that froze the fox " _*gasp*_...Judy!" Nick slowly pushed the bunny back as he tried to hide his blush by looking away.

"Hmm...didn't I tell you how much I love when you call me by my name?" she took the pred's paws and cuddled again with him.

"Can we just go to sleep already?" he let the bunny place his paws around her.

"Maybe one more kiss would knock me down..." she crawled up his muzzle again.

"As you wish..." Nick gently grabbed her chin before giving the bunny a wet kiss that made her ears drop "Mph..." moaned the fox as he felt Judy's tongue interlacing with his.

After a few seconds they broke the sweet, long and pleasant kiss that they both enjoyed.

"Goodnight, Slick" the bunny hugged his neck while wrapping her legs around the fox's.

"Mmm...goodnight" he hugged her back as his tail surrounded her.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Incident: Part 2

Judy was deeply slept as she hugged Nick's pillow, which reminded her of the fox's scent. A few sun rays came through the room's window, waking the bunny up. She stirred under the blanket while holding the pillow tight, then she opened her eyes and got on top of the fox-size pillow.

"Mmm..." she fell on top of it "...he's already gone" Judy looked at Nick's alarm clock.

After a few minutes feeling the sheets and enjoying the wild scent of the fox the bunny lazily got up from the bed. She took a few steps before opening the door and rubbing her eyes because of the light that came from the living room.

Judy headed for the sofa when she realized her protections were gone.

"Hmm...I don't...remember...taking anything off" the bunny ran her paws down her hips, imagining how her other clothes could have 'disappear'.

She would have loved to remember how the fox's playful paws ran down his chest, but alcohol blurred her mind, preventing her from remembering anything that happened last night.

"Oh..." she noticed a little paper on the table.

" _Good evening, Drunk Bun...if you're reading this it's because I've already left, but you probably don't remember nothing because of the_ _dozen beers you drank last night, after that I had to carry you to bed and sleep by you since you insisted that much, anyway...breakfast is on the kitchen and your suitcase in my closet, I'll be at home around 8"_

_-Nick_

" _The suitcase is in the closet, next to your protections...you seemed uncomfortable when you tried to cuddle with me, so I took them off...hope you don't mind...;)"_

She couldn't resist letting out a blushed smile before dropping the note and walking into the kitchen. A smooth and sweet scent enchanted her snout, the bunny's mouth started watering as she saw a piece of carrot cake on the kitchen counter, it was covered with syrup and a little blueberry culminated its top.

" _Sweet...but not as much as you_ " Judy read the little note that was next to the plate.

The bunny giggled before getting the cake and walking back to the sofa, she ate it while watching the morning news. Judy had the day off so when she finished the delicious cake Nick left for her, she laid down in the large sofa so she could rest a little bit more.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Judy slowly opened her eyes and stretched while the annoying voice of a TV presenter filled the room.

"...we expect some storms for tonight..." the bunny could hear before turning the TV off with the remote controller.

She yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes before lazily standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Mmm..." growled Judy as she opened the fox's fridge.

" _Hungry?_ " another note was stuck to a little container with some homemade soup.

After putting it on the microwave for a couple of minutes the bunny's muzzle could enjoy a delicious smell. She got a bowl from the cupboard and poured the soup on it, a perfect meal for a cold day. Judy was about to grab a spoon when her phone started to ring from the sofa, she quickly ran and got it.

"Hello?" she walked back to the kitchen.

" _*pant*_...h-hi, Carrots..." answered her fox.

"Oh, Nick...are you alright?" said the bunny with a worried tone of voice.

"Y-yeah...it's just that Momma Bear had us running all morning"

"Ow...poor fox" Judy chuckled.

"Hey!...it's not funny"

" _*gasp*_ , forgive me for hurting your feelings" said the bunny ironically.

"Hmm...did you eat yet?" the fox changed to his soft and calmed voice.

"I was gonna, but some fox called..."

"Then I guess I should hang up-"

"No!...I didn't mean that"

"It's okey, Fluff...we both now how irresistible I am..." he could felt Judy's blush from the other side of the line "...well...I have to go now, bye, Cottontail"

"See ya in a few hours" said the bunny before hanging up.

Then she started eating, after a few seconds the bunny was amazed of how good the soup it was, it had that little homemade touch that reminded her of her home.

After finishing her meal she tidied everything up and washed the dirty dishes. The bunny walked around the house for a while before sitting again on the couch, bored and with nothing to do.

"Running all morning, huh?" she thought before hopping out of the sofa and getting into the bathroom.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Judy was sitting on the couch, checking her phone every 5 second and waiting for Nick to come. Suddenly, the sound of some keys made his ears twitch.

_*CLACK*_

The door slowly opened and the bunny peeked from the side of the sofa that faced the door to watch a tired fox walking in.

"Hi Carrots..." said Nick as he dropped his sports bag and looked at the few candles and the bunny wiggling her tail "...what's going on?" the fox walked up to the couch with a curious smirk.

"Oh...nothing..." she climbed up to his chest "...but since you're so tired..." Judy rested her paws on Nick's shoulders "...I thought this would help you relax a bit"

"Hmm..." he warmly smiled before stretching "...make some space then" said the fox before falling on the sofa.

"No, no, no...get up" the bunny dragged him.

"Ngh...didn't you want me to relax?" Nick lazily got up again.

"C'mon Whiny Fox, you'll love it" she walked him into the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Judy opened the door, revealing a few more candles that softly illuminated the room and made a path to the bathtub "Blueberry..." he smelled with his eyes closed.

Nick opened them when the bunny smoothly ran her paws up his shoulder.

"So...what do you think?" she adjusted the neck of his shirt.

"Well...I...don't know what to say, Carr-" Judy started to undo the buttons of the fox's shirt.

"Don't say anything then..." she dropped the shirt and felt Nick's fur.

The bunny kept sniffing the fox's chest as her hands ran down his pants, the pred rolled his eyes before attacking, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the wall. Nick cornered her with both hands and got his snout closer to her face.

"I have a better idea..." his charming voice made her tremble.

"D-do you?" she felt the fox's muzzle tickling her neck.

"Hmm...why don't you join me?...we could snug in the bubbles and you could keep sniffing or smooching whatever you want" Nick interlaced their paws while giving her that dumb and irresistible smile that blushed her cheeks.

"I...have to...cook dinner" she tried to escape, but the fox caught her by the waist and dragged the bunny to him.

"Don't worry, Fluff, I'm not even hungry..." he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Mmm..." Judy tried to repress her moan while feeling Nick's snout and claws.

"Do you mind if I...?" the began to gently slip his paws inside her shirt.

Chills ran through Judy's body as she felt the pred's kisses on her neck.

"N-Nick...I..." panted the bunny when the fox's claws tried take the cloth off.

"It's okey, Judy... _*smooch*_..." he kissed one of her ears before getting his paws out of her shirt.

"If you need something I'll be in the living room" she turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey!..." Nick softly dragged her arm "...I'm sorry if I made you felt uncomfortable...it wasn't my inte-" Judy shut him up with a sudden kiss, then she hid her blush by resting her head on his chest.

"I'll come back in a few minutes..." she walked out of the room.

After that, Nick finished undressing and slowly got into the bath, the water was perfect and the foam was soft.

"Ahhh" he laid down on the bathtub.

The fox spent a few seconds trying to get as comfy as possible before closing his eyes.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick's light sleepy was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Mmm...is everything alright, Carrots?" said Nick while the bunny walked through the steam.

But Judy didn't answer, she just kneel next to the bathtub and patted her paw on the fox's claw.

"Carrots?" he felt how the bunny rested her head on his shoulder.

Judy tried to ran her paw down Nick's chest before he could stop her by gently dragging her arm and smooching the bunny's lips. The bunny's ears leaned back as she felt the fox's wet paws holding her head, after a few seconds, they separated, Judy kept caressing herself with Nick's paw for a while.

"You sure you don't wanna join me?" the fox tickled one of her ears.

"Mmm?..." the bunny couldn't avoid taking a look at the foam layer that covered most of Nick's body "...I think it's better that I wait outside" she blushed before getting up.

"I'll be there in a second..." he reached the towel near him.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Judy was sitting on the couch when the door suddenly opened, letting a huge steam cloud fill the room as the fox walked into the living room. Nick was just wearing his green boxers when he took a few steps until peaking the sofa.

"Hmmmm" he noticed that the bunny had replaced her clothes for a nightgown "...and what else has my bunny prepared for me?" the fox stretched on the couch while looking at the flustered bunny.

"Don't you wanna do something?" Judy felt Nick's claws crawling up her legs.

"Well...maybe we could...watch a movie..." he got on top of her "...or something else"

"Ngh..." the fox's paws were interlaced with hers "...let me..." she struggled to free her paws.

"Mmm...Sorry, Flu-" once she got her paws released, Judy hugged the fox's neck and melted their lips in a hungry kiss.

"Nick..." she panted "...I love you"

"I love you too, Judy..." answered the fox as he gently hold her chin before applying another sweet kiss on her muzzle.

After a few more kisses, Nick laid down on the bunny's lap.

"So...I guess you don't wanna watch a movie anymore, huh?" Judy caressed his ears.

"Hmm...my Sly Bunny..." he hugged her by the waist "...I just wanna cuddle"

"Should we go to bed then?"

"Ngh...I'm still a little bit tired for sex..." yawned the fox.

"N-not that...argh...c'mon" Judy patted his back as she softly pushed him.

The both got up and Nick carried the bunny in his arms to the bedroom. He stood next to the bed when Judy was trying to reach the bed, but suddenly, the fox pounced on her and started sniffing and licking her fur.

"Ngh...Niiick!" her paws were immobilized again.

The both kissed some more kissing before snuggling up under the blanket.

"You're beautiful..." the fox caressed one of her cheeks "...perfect" he kissed it.

"Mmm...sly and attractive fox..." Judy smoothly dragged Nick's neck before kissing his lips one more time.

**FIN**


	3. The Nocturnal Mission

It was very late at night, the darkness had already covered Zootopia, most of the streets were empty and almost everybody had already went home, except for Nick and Judy.

The fox and the bunny had been working on a case all day and were so close to solving it that Judy didn't even want to sleep. So now they both were driving to the outskirts of the city.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"There it is..." the bunny parked the car in an empty parking lot.

"There?" Nick looked at a factory in the distance.

"Yes, it's supposed to be an ice factory..." Judy read the report one more time.

"Weird a place to hide drugs" the fox took the last sip of his fourth coffee.

"Mmm...far from the city...not very suspicious...perfect for a bunch of drug dealers"

"Should we go then?" Nick opened the door.

"Yeah..." she got out of the car too.

They sneaked up a little stall that was in front of the entrance, the whole factory was surrounded by a large fence and a few guards.

"There are two guards and a camera inside the stall" said Judy after having a look at the entrance.

"Hmm...are they wolves?" whispered Nick before the bunny grabbed his arm.

"C'mon...we have to find another way to get in..." they kept walking around the fence until finding a dark spot.

"I think there are no cameras around here..." the fox looked around "...it should be easy to jump"

"What if it's electric?" Judy stopped Nick's paw from touching it.

"Oh c'mon Carrots, don't be-" he got to say before touching the fence and tensing his ears and his tail.

"Nick!"

"Don't worry, Fluff..." giggled the fox "...I was joking"

"Shut up...it's not funny..." Judy dodged Nick's hug "...they could have discovered us" she looked away.

"I'm sorry...now, let's keep going" he rested both of his paws on her shoulders before getting a good grip on the fence.

The fox took advantage of the darkness to climb up the fence, once he was in, Judy did the same and dropped into Nick's arms, who was waiting for her.

"Are you still mad?" he got his muzzle closer to her face.

"Let me down..." the bunny pushed him away.

"Okey, okey..." Nick let her feet touch the ground.

Judy was about to take a step, but the fox's arms were still surrounding her.

"You didn't answered my question..." he dragged the bunny towards his chest.

"I-it's fine..." she stirred.

The fox smiled before letting her go, they walked between the containers outside the factory, following the bright blue light of a snowflake sign. After a few more steps, they stopped on the back of a truck to observe another two guards on the main door.

"Is there a back entrance or something like that?" said Nick while looking around.

"I don't know...but maybe we can access by the roof" Judy spotted a ladder on the wall.

"Smart Bunny..." they went around they truck.

Nick and Judy were about to walked up to the ladder, but a flashlight made them back up and get under the vehicle.

"Auch-" complained the bunny when she hurt her leg with a piece of metal before she could cover her mouth with her paw.

She tried to hold her breath but the guard stood in front of the truck and began to move the flashlight around. Judy's breathing began to accelerate and the guard's paw leaned on the ground right before Nick could distract him by throwing a rock away. The guard walked away so they could get out of there, the fox had to help Judy reach another container so she could rest her leg.

"Are you okey?" he checked her wound.

"What do you think?" she mourned.

"Don't worry...let me...just" he untied his tie before cleaning her wound with his tongue.

"Ngh..." she felt the fox wrapping her leg with his tie.

"Better?" whispered the fox as he noticed her slightly blushed cheeks.

"Y-yeah" Judy let Nick help her up.

"I think we should leave..." said the fox while looking around him.

"N-no...don't worry...I'm fine" she rested her paws on his shoulders.

"Judy, I don't want you to get worse..." her paws settled on her hips.

"I know..." she caressed his cheek "...but trying to leave now would be very risky"

"Hmm...let's go up to the roof" said the fox before lifting Judy and hugging her.

Nick was able to sneak up to the wall of the factory and take refuge in the shade next to the ladder, he looked a few times around before throwing another rock across the trucks, hitting one so it makes some noise.

"Hold on tight" he whispered before quickly climbing up the stairs.

The bunny enjoyed hugging the fox's chest as he finished climbing up the stairs.

"Mmm...you can let go now, Fluff..." Nick sat on the roof and waited for Judy to open her eyes.

"Oh...right..." she stepped back while holding Nick's paws "...there's a lot of people down there" the bunny peeked over the edge of the roof.

"Careful with those ears..." the fox hid her ears "...hmm...I didn't know they were so fluffy" he started to massage them.

"Nick..." Judy felt chills down her spine "...focus" her voice trembled.

"Okey..." he whispered "...we should find an entrance..." they walked through the roof stepping over the ventilation ducts "...how's your leg?"

"Good..."

"Hmm...what about this?" Nick stood in front of the ventilation duct entrance.

"What?"

"Yeah...I don't see any skylight and... _*clack*_...this seems like the only way in" the fox removed the grating.

"Isn't it dangerous?" the bunny got closer to it.

"There's only one way to check it..." Nick got in the duct, falling down like a slide.

"Nick!"

"C'mon, Carrots..." said the fox after a few seconds "...it's cool in here"

"Argh...Dumb Fox..." she got in too "Ahhh" the bunny slipped under the fox when she fell.

"Hmm...I think you should go first" they stirred until Judy sat in front of her crouched partner.

"Whatever..." the bunny turned her phone's flashlight on and started crawling through the vent.

The fox just followed her enjoying a good look of her tail.

"Look" Judy saw the interior of the factory through a grating.

"It is an ice factory after all" they observed several huge blocks of ice on conveyor belts.

"Phew...is it just me or this is getting colder?" the bunny felt a cool breeze traveling trough the vents.

"We should hurry then..." Nick caressed one of her cheeks to check her body temperature "...c'mon"

After a few more minutes crawling, they found two possible ways.

"Left or right?" asked the bunny.

"Why don't we separate?"

"Do not even think about it"

"Fine..." giggled the fox "...right then?"

Judy growled and kept crawling until her phone started to beep.

"No, no, no, no... _*sigh*_...fuck" her phone died.

"Shhh...keep it down..." Nick patted one of her feet "...just keep going straight" he whispered as he got closer to her.

"That's easy to say when you have night vision" they crawled as the breeze started to get colder.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Nick began to feel how the bunny slowly turned her pace down and her legs shivered.

"Carrots, are you okey?" the fox rested his paw on Judy's leg.

"Nick..." she could whisper before running out of strength.

"Judy!..." he got in top of her "...you're freezing" Nick covered her back with his chest and locked her with a warm hug.

"Mmm..." the bunny felt the fox's breathing on her neck "...ngh" she tried to wiggle.

"Quiet, Fluff..." he surrounded her with his arms and turned her around "...I'm just trying to keep you warm" their paws intertwined and his snout smooched her neck while they both pressed their chests.

"Ahh..." she felt a warm sensation mixed with a few chills running through her body.

Judy wrapped her arms around the fox's neck and her leg as around his waist before hungrily kissing him. A burning sensation took over the bunny's body as she felt Nick's tongue interlacing with hers and his paws softly caressing her body. They separated their lips, Judy looked at the fox's eyes looking down he chest before hugging her again, the bunny was about to ask for another kiss, but suddenly there was a loud noise before the breeze stopped.

Nick panted before falling on the bunny that cuddled with him.

"Better?" the fox got up.

"I wanna get out..." she hung on his neck.

"Don't worry about that, Carrots..." he caressed her cheek before starting to crawl again.

The bunny hold him tight as they looked for an entrance.

"Light" Nick spotted another grating on the floor of the duct.

Judy just kept hugging the fox as he pulled the grating out and slowly tried to fall into the room underneath the ventilation duct.

Once they were in, the fox just lay down and panted with the bunny on his chest.

"You know you can let go now, right?" Nick noticed the bunny snuggled upon his neck.

"The way you saved me..."the bunny didn't wanna release him.

"For the record...I did it for your own go-" he got interrupted by a little and sweet kiss on the muzzle.

"Thank you" she looked down to hide her blush.

"Hmm..." he let out his dumb smile "...where are we, anyway?" Nick got up an look at a few shelves and boxes around them.

"Argh" Judy fell down again and groaned as she hold her leg.

"C'mere..." the fox lifted her up before carrying her on his arms "...hopefully there's a med kit here or something like that"

"Could you turn the light first?" she caressed herself with Nick's paw pads.

"Of course..." he walked to the door and toggled the switch, forcing Judy to close her eyes so the light won't bother her.

After a few minutes walking around the rooms the couple of officers found everything but some bandages.

"Hmm...wait a minute, Fluff..." Nick softly laid her on the floor "...let me take some evidences" the fox took some plastic bags and collected a few samples of the interior of the boxes.

"I'm starting to get high just with the smell..."

"We have the evidences, let me get some backup so we can leave..." he got his phone out "...Ben?"

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

The police had already arrived and arrested the few guards that protected the factory before cleaning the inside, so the fox and the bunny could get out. Judy was still in Nick's arms as they walked trough the red and blue lights.

"Miss, could you come with us to check on that wound?" an antelope dressed in white approach them with a stretcher.

"Mmm...no thanks..." she stirred in the fox's arms "...Officer Wilde is gonna take care of all"

"But miss-"

"I said no..." Judy hugged Nick's neck as he walked towards his car.

"You should have gone with them..."

"We have a med kit in the car, everything will be alright"

After getting in the car, the bunny removed the fox's tie from her wound.

"Shit, it's infected..." Nick rummaged in the glove compartment until finding the little med kit.

Then he opened it and got some gauzes and a bottle of ethyl alcohol to clean his partner wound.

"Ahhh-I prefer how you did it before..." complain the bunny.

"That was improvised...this is much better" he pressed the wound while looking for a pomade.

Then, Nick applied it before wrapping half of Judy's leg with a bandage and smoothly kissing it.

"Mmm..." he raised his gaze "...let's go hom-" said before the bunny dragged him by the neck of his shirt and kissed him, her paws caressed his cheeks as they slowly leaned back on the seat.

Some second after they decided to separate their muzzles, between gasps they snuggled on fox's seat.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in your house for tonight?"

"Of course, Carrots... _*smooch*_ " he softly kissed her forehead.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"And here we are..." Nick opened his apartment's door.

"Hmm..." Judy lazily entered "...not fair!...this is bigger than mine"

"C'mon, Fluff..." the fox lifted her up "...let's go to sleep" he carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

The bunny began to take her clothes off between yawns while the fox did the same, without looking at her. After a few seconds of silence Nick thought that Judy had already fell asleep, so he turned around, but the only thing that saw is his partner half naked kneeling in front of him, the fox immediately turned around to hide his blush and tried to take a step away, but Judy dragged him by the tail.

"Where're you going?" the bunny wrapped her arms around him.

"To get some...clothes?"

"Hmm...don't worry, sweetheart...your perfect like this" she had a look at the fox's dark boxers.

"Judy, I-" he got interrupted by a kiss that made him fell back, so Judy could get on top of him.

The fox's paws ran down the bunny's hips as her tongue played with his, Nick started to feel some chills that tensed his ears when suddenly Judy fell on top of him, asleep.

"Mmm..." smiled the fox "...c'mon Sleepy Bun" Nick got the bunny under the blanket before getting in too.

"Niiick..." whispered Judy as she snuggled with him "...I love you" she sniffed his fur.

"I love you much more..." he smooch her ears as the bunny enjoyed a warm and tight hug "...goodnight, Foxy Lover" they both fell completely asleep with the smoothness of the blanket and the warm sensation of their bodies.

**Fin**


	4. A Hard Day

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

“Ngh...” Judy rolled in the bed, covering her ears with the pillow as she lazily tried to keep her dreams alive.

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

“Argh...” she growled while wiggling under the bedsheets “...ahhh” yawned the bunny before opening her eyes and stare at the alarm clock.

**6:27**

“Shit!” the rabbit hopped out of the bed and began to get ready for work.

She put her uniform on and grabbed the keys and her phone before getting out of her apartment and slamming the door. The bunny didn’t even waited for the bus, she just ran directly to the ZPD while checking the messages on her phone and dodging a few mammals on the way.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The panting rabbit finally arrived to the station and took a few steps towards Clawhauser’s counter as she tried to catch her breath.

“Oh...morning, Judy” greeted the cheetah after putting the bowl of cereal down.

“H-hi Ben...” she peeked over the edge of the counter “...where’s Nick?”

“In the...” he tried to remember “...mission room!...yeah...” he answered “...he’s been looking for you all morning”

“Thank you, Ben...see ya later” she walked away.

The bunny walked through the corridors of the station until arriving to the mission room’s door, her purple eyes peaked through the little window, but the room was empty.

“Look who finally decided to show up” a voice behind her made Judy turn around.

“Nick...” her ears dropped when she saw the serious expression on the fox’s face.

“45 minutes late...” he said while taking pointing at his wrist.

“I’m sorry...I don’t know why, but-“ she got interrupted by Nick, who rested his paws on the bunny’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Carrots, I’m not mad...just a little worried” he warmly smiled before hugging her.

“Ow, Nick...” she corresponded the hug “...Mmm!...” her ears tensed when she felt the fox nuzzling the top of her head “...so...” they separated “...what do we have to do?” Judy looked away to hide her blush.

“Oh...that’s the best part...due to your lateness Bogo assigned us a special duty” the couple began to walk.

“Really?” she raised one of her eyebrows.

“Yep...parking duty” the fox made her ears drop again.

“Ow...”

They both walked to the station’s parking lot and got in the car. Judy was usually the one that drove but this time she let Nick do it.

“So...why were you late?” said the fox while getting his shades out.

“Well...I just...didn’t woke up” the bunny tried to explain.

“But...did your alarm went off?” he turned the car on.

“Yeah...”

“Hmm...” chuckled Nick as he started to drive.

“What’s so funny?” Judy crossed her arms.

“Oh nothing...It’s just that people say that when you are too focused on your dreams your mind kinda isolates you from any sound”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nick” she looked away.

“I’m being serious, sweetheart...do you really think those ears could just...ignore the beeping of an alarm for 30 minutes?”

“Maybe?...I don’t know” the bunny started to get nervous.

“Mmm...” smiled Nick “...what were you dreaming about?” the fox stared at her through his shades.

“Huh?...” she turned to Nick “...well...” Judy lazily tried to remember.

The bunny felt how the fox’s paws were surrounding her waist as his wet muzzle tickled her grey fur before slowly kissing and licking her neck as his claws ran down-

“Carrots, you still there?” Nick’s soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Y-yeah” her ears tensed.

“So...?” he raised one of his eyebrows.

“I...I don’t remember anything”

“Whatever” the fox looked forward as he dumbly smiled.

The bunny just sat there and tried to hide her slight blush by covering her face with her ears.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

“Hmm...” smirked Nick after parking the car “...so I guess you didn’t take a shower” the fox got leaned towards her.

“N-no...I didn’t have time” her cheeks blushed.

“So that’s why...” Nick sniffed around.

“Huh?”

“Your damn scent...” he crawled to her.

“Scent?...” she sniffed her arm “...I don’t smell anything”

“Then you don’t mind that I take a few sniffs, right?” said Nick before pouncing on the bunny and filling his muzzle with that delicious and addictive smell that he could only notice.

“Nick!...” the fox’s paws held her neck as his snout sank on the bunny’s cheeks “...mph...” something inside Judy began to like how the the predator was ‘tasting’ her “...Nick, you dumb fox” she lazily tried to push him back.

A few sniffs later, Nick fell back on his seat.

“I’m sorry, Fluff...I couldn’t resist much longer” he panted.

“Can we get to work now?” answered Judy with a serious tone of voice.

“Oh c’mon...” the fox massaged her shoulders “...it’s like when you play with my tail” he surrounded and tickled her with his fluffy tail.

“Grrr” growled Judy before getting out of the car.

“Carrots...” the fox got out too “...Hopps...” he turned her around and wrapped his paws around the bunny “...look, if I did something wrong, I’m sorry...but I don’t want you to be like this, okey?” said the fox while holding her cheeks and giving Judy a sweat look.

“Okey...” she caressed one of the fox’s paws “...but promise me you won’t do that again” now she was the one with a sweat look.

“I promise”

The pair of officers took a few steps until reaching one of the parking meters on the streets.

“So...where do we sta-“ could say Judy before a big bear with a cap and a bag pushed her away.

“Back off, bunny!” he said with a deep voice as he ran away.

Nick quickly reacted and chased him down the street, it was kinda easy because most of the people backed off. With an accumulated rage he reached the bear, who was getting slower by seconds, and managed to strike a kick on his knee, causing him to lose his balance and fell. Then Nick aggressively immobilized the bear before cuffing him.

“Hey, hey...easy on there...” growled the criminal “...fucking fox”

A few seconds later, another officer arrived.

“Thanks, Wilde...we’ve been chasing this moron for 15 minutes” he took care of the cuffed bear.

“Y-yeah...” the fox kinda ignored him as he walked back to the bunny.

Nick finished up running towards Judy, who was being help by another officer.

“Like that...” she helped her to stand up.

“Yes...don’t worry” the bunny looked at the panting fox.

Nick let a little smile out before Judy took a few steps towards him and and resting her head on his chest while the fox caressed her with his paws.

“Are you okey?” they stared at each other.

“Yeah...don’t worry” her ears leaned back as her arms surrounded his neck.

They stayed like that for a while before until the looked at their eyes again.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Sure...” the bunny snuggled on his chest.

“C’mon...I know a place where they serve the best carrot cappuccino in the city”

“Mm-Hmm”

They both walked to a little coffee shop a few meters away from where they were. As soon as they got in, a smooth piano music filled the bunny’s ears, she enjoyed the smell of the fresh coffee before walking towards the counter, where a young lynx served them.

“Hi officers...how can I help you?”

Nick ordered a large carrot cappuccino and a blueberry smoothie as the bunny took a look around. She observed the wooden decoration before noticing half of the people inside the shop were ‘surreptitiously’ staring at her. The fox had already paid when she turned to him and the lynx started to prepare the drinks.

“Nick...” she caught Nick’s attention “...everyone is looking at me” whispered the bunny.

“Hmm...?” he slowly turned around “...it’ll be because of your scent” smirked the fox.

“Ngh...” her voice trembled.

“Don’t worry, Carrots” his wiggly tail slowly surrounded her waist.

“Wh-...” Judy realized that most of the predators in the room looked away “...-what?” Judy looked at Nick’s tail.

The bunny raised her gaze to see the fox’s smug smirk, his muzzle slowly got close to her ears as his tail smoothly dragged her towards him.

“You’re welcome, Fluff” he made her ears twitch.

“Thanks...” answered the bunny with a soft tone of voice while caressing his tail.

“Oh you don’t have to thank me, sweetheart...” Nick separated a few inches “...but maybe a kiss...” he got close to her again.

Judy’s leg began to shiver and her cheeks got a little bit flustered as they stared at each other for a while before...

_*Ding*_

“Your drinks are ready!...” the lynx left both drinks on the counter after ringing the two officers up “...Have a nice day!”

“Hmm...” the fox smiled before grabbing the drinks “...thank you...” he winked at her before the bunny dragged him “...easy on there, Carrots...” Nick handled her the coffee before opening the door of the shop and leaving the establishment “...I didn’t know you were jealous”

“Shut up...” she sipped her drink.

“Ow...my jealous bunny” Nick hugged her back as Judy kept walking.

“Grrr...let’s get back to work”

“Okey...but drink your coffee” the fox tasted his smoothie.

Once they finished their drinks, the couple of officers got back to work and began their parking duty, walking down the street and placing tickets in every expired parking meters.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

“God...I forgot how exhausting is this” Nick slowly walked up to the bunny and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“We’re not finished yet, Slick...” said Judy while printing another ticket.

“Oh c’mon, Fluff...can’t we take another break?” his paws lazily tried to snatched her the ticket machine.

“Nick, we have to get 300 tick-“ could say Judy before Nick showed her a little paper “-200 tickets?” she looked up to see his proud smile.

“And how many you got?”

“128...” the bunny rolled her eyes.

“Hmm...we should hurry and get back to the car then, huh?” his paws returned to her hips.

“ _*sigh*_...fine”

They both walked back to the car, as she took a few steps, Judy noticed the fox’s eyes looking at her. The bunny tried to ignored them, but the more she walked the more she felt those green eyes checking her out, Judy tried to stop thinking about it but it just made it worse. She imagined Nick’s paws softly caressing and running through her body as his wet muzzle-

“Judy!” the fox saved the bunny from hitting a street light.

“Judy she opened her eyes and realized that she was surrounded by Nick’s arms.

“Be carful next time, Carrots...you could’ve hurt yours-*smooch*” the fox’s speech got interrupted by a little kiss on the cheek that Judy gave him.

“Thanks...” said the bunny before continuing to walk.

“B-but...” Nick had to follow her.

They walked up to the car and got back to the ZPD to take care of some paperwork, then, the couple of officers finally finished their working day.

“You really don’t have to accompany me home, Nick”

“I insist, Fluff...it’s for your own good” they walked out of the station.

“What?”

“Your smells is very provocative, Fluff...who knows what a bad predator could do to you?”

“Oh c’mon, Slick...I know how to defend myself”

“I know, I know...but maybe you don’t SEE IT COMING” the fox wrapped his paws around the bunny’s hips and immobilized her.

“Nick!” she wiggled.

But the fox didn’t answer, he nuzzled one of Judy’s ears, making some chills ran through her body.

“Mph...” she felt Nick’s snout on her neck as his claws liberated her hips and paws.

“Hmm...” the bunny fell on his chest “...bunny neutralized” he whispered on her droppy ears.

“Ngh...Nick” she stirred until getting out of the fox’s arms.

“So?” the fox raised one of his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

“I guess you can come...” the bunny caressed her own ear as she blushed.

Nick warmly smiled as they walked through the parking lot and got into the fox’s car. Judy got comfortable on the seat and waited for the fox to turn the engine on.

“Mmm?...” she turned around to look at him “...is everything alright?” asked the bunny when she saw that Nick wasn’t doing anything.

“You know...it’s been so long since I don’t call you cute...” the fox stared at her with his green eyes.

“S-so?”

“Well...I’m starting to think that ‘beautiful’ would be more suitable”

“Ehm...” her cheeks flustered as the fox smirked.

“Or maybe ‘hot’...” Nick‘s eyes looked down her hips.

“Nick!” she looked away.

“Okey, Cotton Tail...” the fox tried to calm her down “...let’s go” he started driving.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick parked the car right in front of Judy’s apartment and they both got out.

“Seriously, you don’t have to do this...” said the bunny when the fox’s opened the building’s door.

“Of course I do, Fluff...what if you fall down the stairs?”

“Then I guess you should carry me in your arms, hmm?” Judy’s ironical tone of voice tensed Nick’s ears.

“As you want...” the fox leaned to her before lifting the bunny up and wrap his arms around her.

The fox expected a flustered reaction, but Judy stayed calm and let him carry her home. She closed her eyes and felt Nick’s soft paw pads, it was like floating on a cloud.

“Last stop, Miss Hopps” his fox’s soft voice interrupted her fantasies.

“Ngh...the keys are in my pocket” Judy kept hanging from his neck.

“You want me to get in?”

“Mm-hmm...” nodded the bunny.

“How cute...” whispered Nick before feeling her butt, looking for the keys.

After a few seconds, the fox finally opened the door and entered Judy’s apartment with the bunny on his arms, then he lay her down her bed before sitting next to her.

“God...you should take a shower...” Nick couldn’t resist sniffing around Judy “...mmm...I‘m leaving now...” he scratched her “...see you tomorrow, Carrots”

“No...” the bunny dragged his arm, making the fox fell on her bed “...I want you to stay” Judy started sniffing his fur.

“Guess I can stay a little more...” Nick wiggled and hold her tight “...but you really need to take a shower...your scent is driving me crazy” his snout sank on her fur as one of his claws massaged her ear.

“Okey...” she stood up “...get yourself comfortable...” Judy got a few clothes from the drawers “...I’ll be right back” the bunny got in the bathroom.

While the sound of the water filled the room, Nick took a walk around Judy’s apartment, observing a few thing that caught his attention, like a little fox plush she had or a picture of him on her bedside table.

“Mmm...” he sat down on the bed again.

Meanwhile, Judy got into the shower and wetted her fur with the hot water that created a thin layer of steam that relaxed her body.

“ _*sigh*_ ” she rested the head on the wall of the bath.

A sudden heat took over the bunny as she ran her paws around her body.

“Ngh...Nick...” Judy softly squeezed one of her ears while feeling some chills running through her body.

Her legs began to shiver and her muzzle started to twitch before she could imagine the fox’s paws surrounding her waist and his snout breathing on her neck.

“Permission to get in?” her ears shot when the bunny heard Nick’s voice behind her.

“Nick!...” she covered herself with the curtains while watching the naked fox getting in the shower “...Sweet cheese and crackers!...” the bunny covered her eyes with the ears to not having to drop the curtains.

“Calm down, Carrots...” Nick got closer to her “...don’t worry...” Judy felt his paws holding her cheeks “...c’mon...open your eyes” the fox whispered to her ears.

“What?” the bunny’s voice trembled.

“Trust me...” he pressed their muzzles “...I promise I won’t look”

Judy held Nick’s paws, dropping the curtains before slowly opening her eyes.

“See?” said the fox while looking directly at the bunny’s purple eyes.

She couldn’t avoid having a quick look at Nick, but the steam didn’t let her see anything from waist down.

“Wh-why did you come in?” she looked at him with a cute and blushed face.

“Well...since you were so busy fantasizing with certain fox I thought you needed some help erasing that damn scent” he rested his paws on her shoulders.

“Mmm...” she caressed her own cheek with Nick’s paw pads “...go ahead then” the bunny turned around and pressed her back against the fox’s chest.

Nick gently wetted the rest of Judy’s fur before grabbing a shampoo bottle.

“Blueberry scent” he read the label.

“It's only for special occasions” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It will work” Nick poured a bit on the top of her head and started massaging it.

The bunny bit her lip when she felt his paws squeezing her ears and softly pressing his waist against her back.

“Mmmph...” the fox’s paws went down her hips and kept brushing Judy’s fur until reaching a more intimate part “...ahhhng-niiick” the bunny couldn’t avoid letting a little moan out when she felt Nick’s claws cleaning her.

“I’m sorry, Fluff...but I have to make sure I take the scent off...cause you don’t wanna see me ‘wilde’...”

“Really?...cause I’m starting to miss those sniffs” she turned around and nuzzled his fur.

“I’m serious, Carrots...I’ve been resisting all morning”

“Why resist more then?” said Judy before applying a little kiss on his muzzle.

The bunny couldn’t even breathe before the fox devoured her lips as he pressed their hips and held her head.

“Hmm...” Nick separated their lips and looked at Judy’s satisfied face “...c’mon, let’s get out of here” he lifted and got her out of the shower before handling her a towel.

“Don’t you come?” asked Judy while drying her fur.

“I would love to, sweetheart, but since I’m here I think I should take a shower”

“Okey...I’ll be outside”

After the fox lathered his fur and cleared the foam, he was ready to leave the shower, but a little black and white bottle caught his attention.

“Kotton’Er?” he inspected it.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

The bathroom’s door opened, letting a huge cloud of steam out, besides a red fox with only some dark boxers covering him. He walked up to the bed where the bunny was and let her crawled to his neck.

“Mmm...you smell so nice” the bunny sniffed him.

But Nick didn’t answered, he just gently held her cheeks and softly kissed her, making her fell back on her bed. The fox got on top of her and smoothly intertwined their paws before smooching her neck, he drew a path of kisses that went down the bunny’s chest before going up again and joining their lips in a wet and hungry kiss that left them out of breath.

“You wanna see a movie?” asked the fox while cuddling on Judy’s chest.

“Oh c’mere, you dumb fox” they both melted in another kiss that made them reach heaven.

The bunny wrapped her legs around Nick’s waist as her paws softly caressed his ears and her tongue played with his, they separated and kissed again a few more times before the fox focused back on her neck, he kissed it before slyly giving a few licks. Then, Judy wiggled until getting on top of Nick.

“Mmmm...” she felt his claws sinking in her butt before squeezing her sensitive tail “...ahhhh” she fall on the fox’s chest as he kept massaging his tail.

“I wonder what else is sensitive...” his paws fondled her ears.

He quickly turned her around before holding her tightly and kissing one of her ears.

“Niiick...” a few chills made her voice tremble.

“Don’t worry, Carrots...I’ll be gentle” the fox released her waist to grab her ear and gave it a few small bites that the bunny enjoyed.

The intensity of the bites increased before Nick got her whole ear on his mouth and softly squeezed it with his fangs.

“Mmmph!...” she fell melted in pleasure to the arms of the fox.

Nick gave some more kissed to Judy before slowing down and snuggling under the bedsheets.

“ _*smooch*_...I love you, Judy” he kept kissing the top of her head while surrounded the bunny with his arms.

“Ngh...I love you too, my handsome fox” she let that the warm and soft sensation of Nick’s fur made her fall asleep.

Then, the fox just got them comfortable and held the bunny tightly and lazily kissed her ears before falling asleep.

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 


	5. Consequences

After a very difficult day of work, Nick and Judy went back to the ZPD. They both walked in the reception, covered in dust and with a few scratches on their cheeks.

"Oh god..." Clawhauser dropped his spoon when he saw the couple "...wh-what happened to you, guys?" the cheetah quickly grabbed the phone.

"Don't worry, Ben...it's alright" Nick rested his paw on the bunny's shoulder before getting her closer to him.

"Okey..." he calmed down "...by the way, Bogo wants to see you"

The fox just nodded while Judy kept her gaze down. Then they walked to the buffalo's door before knocking.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The bunny slammed the door before starting walking through the corridors of the station.

"Carrots..." the fox went after her "...Carrots c'mere"

"Leave me alone, Nick" she tried to ignore him but after a few steps the fox was able to catch and stand in front of her.

"What's wrong, Judy?" he softly caressed her scratched cheeks, calming her down.

"It's not fair..." she did a little pout before holding the fox's paws "...he just can't move us away from the case like that"

"I know, Fluff..." he warmly smiled "...but maybe it's better this way"

"Hmm?" the bunny changed her expression.

"Yeah...we've been working all week and-"

"That's why!...this case is ours!" Judy began to walk again.

"Carrots..." they crossed the reception.

"Goodnight, Ben" the bunny said goodbye to Clawhauser before walking out of the station.

"G-goodnight..." the cheetah saw them leaving the station.

Judy was determined to keep walking, but it was raining, a lot.

"Let me take you home..." Nick rested his paws on her shoulders.

The bunny turned around and looked at the fox's glowing green eyes before taking a deep breath.

"See you tomorrow, Nick" she turned around and walked through the rain.

"Be careful, Carrots...or you'll catch a cold..." the words of the fox disappeared between the sound of the rain.

Nick stayed there until the figure of the bunny disappeared, then he got into his car and went back home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The fox opened his eyes due to the annoying sunlight that came through his window, he lazily got out of bed and yawned a few times before getting in the bathroom. After a quick shower that finished waking him up, Nick put on his uniform and left his apartment. Before going to work, he decided to get some coffee for him and his partner. Then, he finally entered the station with a few coffees on a cardboard tray.

"Morning, Ben!..." the fox greeted the cheetah before offering him a drink "...coffee?"

"Thanks, Nick...I see you're in a good mood mood today" the cheetah smiled back.

"Yep..." he took a sip of coffee "...by the way, where's Judy?"

"Oh, she just called...apparently she's sick so I gave her the day free" said Clawhauser while checking his notebook.

"Sick?" coughed the fox.

"Yeah...a think it's a cold or something like that..." he thought out loud.

"Hmm..." Nick took a while to think "...guess I'll have to take the day free too"

"What?"

"Yeah, you know...someone will have to take care of her, no?"

"Mmm...and how do I know that this isn't just an excuse to spend the day with Judy?" smirked Clawhauser.

"Oh c'mon...I just wanna make sure she doesn't get worse" Nick tried to convince his friend while hiding his own blush.

"Okey..." the cheetah grabbed his notebook again "...but just for today" he remarked before writing down something.

"Thanks, Ben" said the fox before walking away as he wiggled his tail.

Meanwhile, the bunny was barely awake, she avoided the sunlight by covering her face with her ears and rolling the pillow around her head. Judy hated that feeling of weakness that kept her from getting out of bed. And it didn't get much better when her neighbors started their daily routine.

"JUDY!...YOU STILL HERE?" commented Pronx.

"YEAH...SHE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE" answered Bucky.

"Guys, I'm sick" the bunny stirred under the blanket.

"* _GASP_ *...WE'RE SO SORRY, RABBIT" apologied one of the antelopes.

"DON'T YELL, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD SHE'S SICK?" said the other.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

They were about to argue, like everyday, but the sudden sound of Judy's door opening interrupted them and made the bunny turn around.

"Nick?" she lazily tried to get up when she saw him, dressed with a white t-shirt and dark pants.

"* _GASP_ *...IS THAT FOX" her neighbors tried to whisper.

"Hi, Carrots" Nick walked towards the edge of the bed and dropped a few bags.

The bunny stared at the fox with her cute purple eyes as he sat next to her, then, he checked her body temperature by resting his paw on her bunny's forehead.

"Nick..." Judy held Nick's paw while looking at his heart-warming face "...I'm sorry" said the bunny with a sad tone of voice before hugging the fox's neck.

"It's okey, Fluff..." his soft voice leaned her ears back.

"No...it's not..." they separated and shyly looked at each other's eyes "...I got angry without a reason and I didn't listen to you...I feel stupid"

"That's what you get for having a dumb bunny as a partner" smirked the fox before squeezing her cheeks.

Judy stared at Nick before noticing a few bags next to him.

"What you have there?" asked the bunny as she tried to get up again.

"Oh...some things I've brought for my sick little bunny..." Nick started rummaging until getting a few medicines out "...let me get some water"

The fox got up and walked to Judy's kitchen, he filled a glass of water and dissolved a tablet in it before handling it to the bunny.

"Thanks..." she took it as Nick sat down next to her again "...by the way..." Judy left the glass on her bedside table "...have you taken the day off just to be with me?"

"Besides of taking care of my favorite bunny, yes" he blushed the bunny's cheeks.

"Hmm...I don't deserve you"

"Of course you do, Carrots..." Nick caressed Judy's cheek with one of his claws "...now..." he got up again "...are you hungry?"

"Well...I didn't have dinner and breakfast...so, yeah"

"I'll start to cook then" he grabbed the bags and carried them to Judy's little kitchen.

"Cook what?" she felt with enough energy to sit on the bed and have a look at the fox's tail.

"It's a family recipe that my mum used to make me when I was sick" Nick started to prepare everything he needed.

"Mmm..." she got under the blanket again.

Judy observed how Nick placed all the ingredients on the counter and started cooking. He started humming a song they both know while chopping some vegetables and pouring them into the pot with the boiling water.

"You know, Fluff..." the fox turned around "...this is the only way I ate carrots as a cub" he smiled before focusing back on the cooking.

"Maybe now you can do it more often..." the bunny made Nick turn around and raised one of his eyebrows "...I mean..." she suddenly blushed.

"Hmm...I didn't know you have that kind of thoughts, Carrots" his voice made her blush even more.

"Shut up" she hugged the pillow.

The fox giggled as he kept cooking.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick poured the soup in two bowls and put them in a tray, then he walked back to the bunny's bed.

"Et voilà!..." he left the tray on Judy's knees before grabbing a bowl and a spoon "...is something wrong?" he noticed that Judy didn't move.

"Oh...no...its just that I'm still very tired and maybe I-" her tone of voice got lower.

"Do you want me to feed you?" asked Nick while putting his bowls on the tray.

"Well..." she tried to look away.

"It's okey, Fluff...remember I'm here for you" the fox grabbed another spoon and started feeding Judy.

"Mmm...it's delicious" the bunny's muzzle twitched.

"Glad you like it, Carrots...cause it's made with all my love" he warmly smiled before feeding her again.

Judy felt a sudden heat growing on her chest that made her tail shiver.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"It was great, Nick...thank you very much" they both finished eating.

"No need to thank me, Fluff" he got up with the tray and started washing the bowls.

Judy got comfy again without taking her eyes away from the fox. Once he was done, Nick knelt next to the bed and slowly began to fondle the bunny's ears.

"Hmm...you're not as fluffy as always" he took his time to feel the bunny's fur.

"Maybe it's because of the rain"

"Didn't you take a shower?" the fox slightly sniffed her.

"I was tired..." Judy grabbed Nick's paw and started caressing herself with it.

"Do you want me to prepare you a bath?" proposed the fox.

"A bath?...like with bubbles and that?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes..." said Nick before grabbing his bag "...I'll be right back, sweetheart" he got into the bunny's small bathroom.

A few minutes later, the fox got of the bathroom, he closed the door quickly so Judy couldn't see anything. Nick walked up to the bunny and let her hug his neck before lifting her up.

"Close your eyes" Nick softly asked as he took a few steps towards the door.

"Why?" complained the bunny.

"Just close them" insisted the fox before opening the door.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Judy when a vanilla fragrance took over her twitchy nose.

"Not yet..." Nick carefully put her down and surrounded her waist with his paws "...now you can"

"Wow..." the bunny saw some aromatic candles and the bath full of foam "...wait, you had all this planned?"

"No time for questions, Carrots..." he softly pushed her towards the bathtub.

"Wait, I'll have to take my clothes off first, right?" she stopped his paws.

"Of corse, go ahead..." Nick crossed his arms as he lazily looked away.

"Nick..."

"What?...I'm not looking, I swear..." Judy did some gestures with the paw, telling him to turn around "...okey, but I thought you may needed some help too"

The bunny just giggled before taking her sleeveless shirt and yoga pants off and slowly getting in the bathtub.

"Mmm..." her ears leaned back "...okey, Slick...you can look now"

Nick turned around to see the bunny covered by a thick layer of foam that smell like fruits.

"Make sure you clean all your surface...I'll be outside, shout if you need me" said Nick before heading for the door.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" joked the bunny.

"Careful what you wish for, Fluff..." the fox managed to took of his shirt with a single move "...cause it could come true"

"Hmm?..." she could avoid having a quick look at Nick "...okey...you can leave" she hide her blush with the foam.

The fox got up with a smirk on his face before walking out of the room while whistling. Judy took a deep breath before closing her eyes and letting the mix of vanilla, fruits and a little bit of the Nick's scent helped her to relax.

Meanwhile, the fox decided to take a walk around the bunny's apartment before grabbing his bag again, but Judy's voice interrupted him.

"Nick!" she made the fox quick walked up the door.

"Is everything alright?" he peeked from the door.

"Y-yeah...it's just that I forgot to get clothes, could you get me some, please?"

"Oh...of course" Nick closed the door and rummaged between the bunny's drawers until getting a blue shirt and some pants, similar to the ones she had been wearing.

Then, he got back into the bathroom and left the clothes on a little stool.

"I leave them here" the fox smiled one more time before getting out.

Nick realized that he hadn't put his shirt on again, so he sat on the bed and put it on. Then the fox resumed his walk. While slightly looking through her bottom drawer he spotted a little box, Nick inspected it before opening it. The fox couldn't resist letting out a little smile when he discovered the bunny's little collection of photos of him. There were just a few photos of them together, but the majority were only of the fox. He felt how his heart melted as he looked at them.

"Nicky...could you come here?" asked the bunny from the bathroom.

"Yes, my dear?" he quickly opened the door.

"C-can you help me getting out?" Judy's cheeks got a little bit red when she saw the fox's eyes staring at her.

"Of course, sweetheart..." Nick grabbed a towel, extended it and looked away.

"Thanks..." the bunny got up, letting the water clear the foam and wrapped the towel around her "...mmm" she felt the fox's paws rubbing and drying her fur.

"Nnn...now you're fluffy enough" Nick surrounded her waist with his arms while nuzzling the top of the bunny's head.

"Ahng" Judy couldn't avoid moaning when the fox applied a few wet kiss on her neck.

The kisses kept going until she turned around to hug him too and the towel unintentionally fell.

"Hmm..." the bunny stuck to the fox to cover her naked body "...Nick" she called for help.

"Don't worry..." he ran his paw down her hips to get the towel "...your tail is fluffy too..." the predator tickled it before wrapping the bunny with the towel again "...there you go, put on your clothes...I'll be outside...waiting for you" his claw scratched her cheek before getting out.

Judy's legs began to shiver while her flustered cheeks got gray again, she finished drying her fur before dressing up and leaving the bathroom. The first thing she saw was the fox laying on the bed. The bunny took a few steps towards him before sitting on his lap, making Nick's ears lean back. Judy gently grabbed his paws and surrounded her with them before falling on the fox's chest. The bunny took a deep breath as she felt Nick's breathing on her chest, then, the predator smoothly began to run his muzzle around her fur.

"N-Nick..." she called his attention with a trembling tone of voice "...were you planning on spending the night?"

"Mmm..." the fox interrupted the kisses o answer "...I've brought a sleeping bag, just in case you wanted me to stay"

"Perfect" Judy took a big sniff of Nick's fur before falling asleep.

The fox observed the cute scene as he got comfortable enough to take a nap too.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

The bunny slowly opened her eyes to see the fox putting on his coat.

"Ngh...Nick..." Judy almost fell as she lazily tried to crawl to him "...where are you going?" she knelt and showed her cute and sad face.

"Ow...don't worry, sweetheart..." he squeezed her cheeks "...I'm just going for some dinner..." the fox calmed her down before kissing one of her cheeks and walking towards the door "...by the way, I've left my laptop on your bedside table, feel free to use it" winked Nick before leaving the bunny's apartment.

Judy immediately grabbed the fox's laptop and turned it on, the bunny found a few apps, but the she finally got into 'PetFlix'.

**ALMOST AN HOUR LATER...**

Judy was absorbed in the laptop screen when Nick suddenly opened the door, the fox was carrying a pair of plastic bags that left on the bed.

"Hello to you too, Carrots..." giggled the fox before sitting next to her "...what are you watching?" he tried to have a look, but the bunny suddenly closed the laptop.

"N-nothing...I was just checking some e-mails" Judy slowly tried to hide the laptop.

"Really?...c'mon let me see..." they both struggled for it until Nick managed to snatch it from her paws and open it "...wait...isn't this one of those documentaries...-"

_Winter is the best time for foxes to mate, these predators can last more than 30 minutes when they are in heat and can be sexually active for 3 weeks straight-_

Nick closed the laptop before looking at Judy, who had covered her face with her ears to hide his blushed face, the fox just raised one of his eyebrows and sat next to her.

"It's alright, Fluff...we're all a little bit curious" he caressed her ears.

Slowly, Judy leaned her ears back, uncovering her flustered face.

"There it is..." the fox stared at her purple eyes "...there's my cute sly bunny" he softly smooched her.

"Nick...stop...I'm so embarrassed" Judy lazily tried to push Nick away, but the fox made her fall back, getting on top of here.

"Okey...but then don't ask me to continue" the fox kissed her twitching nose before releasing her and getting up.

"What did you bring?" she looked at Nick with the cutest face he had ever seen.

"Mmm...oriental" he grabbed the bag as without looking away.

"Then why didn't you just order it?"

"Because this is too far away from the restaurant..." he got a few containers out "...and it probably would get cold before arriving"

"And...what do we have here?" the bunny looked at the few containers on her bed.

"Let me see...two veggie soups, noodles to share and some dumplings" he opened them one by one.

"It all looks great..." her mouth started watering.

"Here...the chopsticks" Nick handled them to the bunny before they both started to eat.

The couple enjoyed a tasty dinner before tidying everything up and get ready to sleep.

"We could watch a movie...or continue with the documentary if you prefer" smirked Nick as he got his bag.

"Grrr...no thanks...I rather rest a bit, maybe tomorrow I'm better" she stirred under the bedsheets.

"Okey...you're the boss" Nick took his shirt and pants off before deploying his sleep bag.

"A-are you gonna sleep like that?" said Judy while trying to not look at the fox's boxers.

"Yeah...why?" he knelt in front of the bunny.

"Oh nothing..." she got under the blanket again.

"Hmm..." the fox leaned to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before slipping in his sleep bag "...goodnight, Judy" said Nick with his soft voice before turning the lights off.

A few minutes later a few raindrops started hitting the window, Judy was still awake and so was Nick. The bunny tried to calm the heat on her chest that was asking her to pounce on the fox and snuggle with him in his sleep bag but-

_*KABOOM*_

A huge thunder rebounded in her sensitive ears, scaring her and making her startle.

"Nick..." whispered the bunny.

"Hmmm?" growled the fox.

"Could you get up here?...please"

After struggling to get out of his sleep bag, Nick got in Judy's bed. The bunny immediately received him with a tight hug that the fox corresponded by wrapping his arms around her and smooching her ears. Judy took refuge in Nick's chest, she sank her cheeks on his fur as she surrounded the fox's neck with her shivering arms. The warm sensation of his partner's fur gave her confidence, maybe a little bit too much.

"Nick..." she whispered again.

"What do wan-" could say Nick before Judy joined their muzzles in a long and wanted kiss that drove them crazy.

The fox put her on top of him as his paws ran through her fur and their tongue played with each other. They took a few minutes to separate, the couple, panting, looked directly at their eyes before Nick could gently kisses her again as one of his claws played with the bunny's tail.

Judy went up to heaven before separating from the fox's lips and whispering his name, then, she fell asleep on Nick's naked chest. The predator just cuddled with her and got some sleep too.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Mmm...looks like someone's sick" said Judy as she saw the fox covering him self with the blanket.

"That's why I didn't want to kiss you" complained Nick.

"Look at the bright side, it doesn't matter now..." the bunny hugged his waist.

Nick wiggled until getting face to face with Judy, he started at her with his green glowing eyes before squeezing her cheeks with both paws and devouring her lips without mercy.

"I love you so much, Judy" panted the fox as he hugged the bunny.

"I love you too, my dumb fox" answered Judy before melting their muzzles in another kiss.

**FIN**


	6. Friday Night Fever

Judy was tired from working all day, she usually had a case or parking duty, but today the bunny had a huge amount of paperwork to do, and the most boring thing was that Nick wasn't by her side, the fox was chosen to help a few rookies that were visiting the station.

The bunny came back from getting her fifth coffee when she got to see Nick leading a line of mammals. A wink from the fox slightly blushed her cheeks and gave Judy enough energy to get back to work, so she grabbed her carrot pen and continue to fill some more papers. Her joy vanished as the hours passed and her paw began to hurt, she took a deep breath before looking at the clock on the wall and realizing there were only three minutes left. The bunny's ears tensed as she happily started to tidy up. She walked to the reception and waited in Clawhauser's counter for the fox to come. The cheetah observed how Judy got her phone out as he attended a call, the bunny was about to text Nick when she saw him walking towards her. The fox's tired expression changed when Judy suddenly hugged him.

"Hmm...have you missed me, Carrots?" Nick warmly smiled as he softly squeezed the bunny's cheeks.

"Ow...I didn't know a day could be so boring without you" she hugged his partner's waist again.

"How cute of you" the fox caressed the top of her head.

"I told you to not call me cute..." Judy did a little pout before looking at each other's eyes.

"Whatever you say, Fluff" Nick got his snout close to the bunny's nose and blushed her cheeks before walking towards the main door.

The couple of officers got out of the ZPD and enjoyed a beautiful sunset as they walked through the parking lot.

"You know...I think we should go for a drink or something like that..." said Judy while getting close to the fox again.

"A drink?" Nick raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I know a cool place around here" she grabbed her partner's paw and started playing with it.

"Sounds great to me" Nick looked down at her purple eyes.

They both walked up to the fox's car and got in. He turned the car on and started driving through the streets of Zootopia while the bunny gave him directions until Nick parked the car in front of a bar.

"Here it is!" said Judy as she got out of the car.

The fox followed her before entering the establishment, he observed the colorful lighting as they sat on the bar.

"What do you want?" asked the bunny.

"Just a beer" smiled Nick while looking at her ordering the drinks.

After a few seconds, they both took the first sip to their beers.

"By the way, Carrots...if we both drink, how will go back home?" the fox pointed out they were a little far from home.

"Well, then one of us should stay sober" said Judy before drinking the rest of the glass.

"And I guess it'll be me" smirked Nick before giving his drink to the bunny and ordering an alcohol-free one.

"Mmm...how cute..." the bunny got closer to the fox before sipping his drink.

**SEVERAL ROUNDS LATER...**

"Ow...Nicky...I missed you so much" Judy cuddled on the fox's seat.

"Yeah...you've already told me a few times" he surrounded her waist with his arms so she won't fall.

"Hmm...I think I need another drink..." she hold his paws tight before trying to stand up.

"No...we're leaving, you've already drink enough" Nick immobilized her as he asked for the bill.

After paying, the fox helped the bunny to walk out of the bar, even though Nick rested his paw on her shoulder Judy almost fell.

"Carrots..." he held her when she tripped.

"Mmm..." she let the fox's paws helped and lifted her "...my strong fox" the bunny cuddled on his arms while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"God...you're even cute when you're drunk" Nick warmly smiled before nuzzling the top of her head.

"Ngh...don't call me cute" said Judy while lazily trying to push his snout away.

"And what about adorable, lovely, beautiful...?" his soft voice blushed her cheeks.

"I-I guess you can call me cute..." she looked down to hide her flustered face.

"Hmm..." the fox's smile restored her trust "...c'mon, let's get you home" he walked back to the car.

Nick opened the door and softly rested her on the seat before getting on too. The fox was about to start driving, but suddenly, Judy grabbed her tail and began to caress it.

"My poor little heart..." thought Nick as he saw the drunk bunny wrapping his tail around her.

Then the fox started driving to Judy's apartment while having a few looks at his cute partner.

"Shit..." Nick saw that the road was closed.

"What's the matter?" asked the bunny with a sleepy tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Carrots...I'll be right back" the fox caressed her cheeks before opening the door.

"Ngh...don't take too long"

Nick walked towards the bright sign that blocked the street, where there was a mammal with a reflective vest controlling the traffic. After talking to him, the fox went back to the car.

"What happened?" Judy dragged Nick before hugging him again.

"We have to find another way"

"There's a park nearby, maybe we could go through it" she caressed the fox's tail again.

"That's my smart bunny" Nick turned the car on after squeezing her cheeks.

Judy shyly smiled as the fox went around and drove until he parked the car next to the park that Judy mentioned. They both got out and started to walk across the dark park, where only a few streetlights illuminated their path.

"Do you want me to help you?" said the fox when he saw her stumbling.

"N-no...I'm fine"

"Hmm..." Nick took a look at the bunny's backside as she kept walking.

"What are you looking at, Slick?" Judy turned around and began to walk on the edge of a fountain to reach the fox's height.

"Oh...I was just appreciating the fluffiness of your tail..." said Nick while getting close to her and resting his paws on the bunny's hips "...but I'm still curious about the touch"

"C'mere you Dumb Fox" Judy dragged him by the tie and joined their lips in a small kiss that consumed her last energies, making her fall into the fountain.

"Judy!..." the fox quickly dragged her out of the water "...are you okey?" Nick sat her on the edge of the fountain.

"I'm soaked" the bunny started to shiver.

"Let me just..." he took her shirt off and replaced it with his "...better?" the fox couldn't resist to Judy's cute look, her glowing purple eyes and the large shirt that he lend her, it was just too much for him.

"Yeah" answered the bunny while the fox helped her to get up.

Nick lifted her up and she hugged his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist, he gave her a soft smooch on the cheek before starting to walk again. The way to Judy's apartment was very silent, when they arrived the bunny gave her keys to the fox to enter her little apartment. He laid the bunny down on the bed before sitting next to her. The fox took a deep breath before Judy hugged him from behind and applied a few kisses on his neck.

"I think I should leave..." thought the fox out loud.

"Why?" the bunny caressed his naked chest while sniffing his fur.

"Judy...you're drunk and I don't wanna cause any pro-" could say Nick before the bunny made him fall on the bed and got on top of him.

"I love it when you call me Judy..." she gently ran her paws through the fox's chest before giving him a shy kiss that evolved into a wild and wet game of tongues that left them of breath.

"Mmm...maybe I could stay for awhile" Nick melted their lips in a hungry kiss that made them stir on the bed.

Judy loved the wild sensation of the fox's claws caressing her body while he smoothly got on top of her and gave her a sweet smooch on the muzzle. Then the predator slowly slipped his claws inside the shirt before kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A wild and pleasant sensation took over the bunny's mind before Nick suddenly took her shirt off with a single move, he threw it away before interlacing their paws and staring at each other.

"I love you..." they both said at the same time before sharing a kiss that took them to heaven.

They snuggled up and kept smooching until Judy slowly fell asleep because of the alcohol.

"Goodnight, Carrots" the fox whispered to one of her twitching ears before getting her comfortable.

Nick took Judy's wet clothes off and his pants before folding them, then he covered the bunny with a soft blanket and cuddled with her. The fox enjoyed a warm sensation before falling asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The predator slowly opened his eyes to see the sleepy bunny that was hugged to him. He gently smooched her cheek before squeezing her with a soft hug.

"Mmm..." Judy stirred in the fox's arms.

"Good morning, Carrots" Nick smiled and kissed one of her ears.

"Just five more minutes..." the rabbit snuggled upon his chest.

"Hangover, huh?" he smoothly caressed her ears.

"Mm-Hmm" nodded the bunny before yawning.

"Ow...my poor little bun..." the fox hold her cheeks and softly kiss her forehead "...let me get you some water" he got out from the bed.

"Ngh..." Judy lazily and unsuccessfully tried to stop him "...Nicky" she called her fox while trying to seat on the bed.

"I'm coming, Carrots..." said the predator as he got a glass of water and gave it to the bunny.

Judy took a little sip and left it on his bedside table before crawling to the fox's lap. He surrounded her waist with his paws before pressing their muzzles and joining them in a lovely kiss that leaned the bunny's ears back and tensed Nick's tail. The couple separated their snouts after a few seconds, leaving a trace of saliva in between them.

"I love you..." the fox nuzzled the top of her head "...I love you so much" he held her tight.

"I love you too..." Judy slowly ran her paws around Nick's neck "...my Sly Fox" whispered the bunny before melting both lips another delectable kiss that made them fell on the bed and share some affection.

And that's how the couple spent their day, cuddling under the bed sheets, fondling each other's soft fur and letting their wild scent and body heat took over them.

**FIN**


	7. The Perfect Night

_(First of all, I want to apologize for the delay, I always try to upload every Sunday/Monday, but I had a lot of exams this weeks and it was hard for me to find the time to write, anyways, I'm back now, so...enjoy the chapter!)_

It was very late at night and only the streetlights illuminated the streets of Zootopia. Probably every mammal was already at their cozy homes, warm and safe but Nick and Judy hadn't even returned home from work. A very difficult case had them working all day so they were very tired and the worst thing was that it was raining. The fox had to carry the bunny in his arms through the rainy sidewalks, trying to keep her dry before arriving to her little apartment. Judy lazily opened her eyes due the stair light as Nick walked up her door.

"C'mon, Carrots...get down" whispered Nick when he stood in front of the bunny's apartment's door.

Judy wiggled in his arms before her feet could touch the floor, then she rummaged in her pocket and got they keys out.

* _CLACK_ *

The door opened and the bunny stepped in her apartment before turning around to Nick. She raised her gaze to see the soaked fox warmly smiling at her.

"Wait a sec...I'm gonna get a towel" the bunny quickly walked into her bathroom, returned with a white soft towel and handle it to the fox.

Nick slightly dried his fur with the towel while Judy stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Nick" she apologized for something related to the case.

_(They ran some risks because of her imprudence, so the fox was a little frightened and worried)_

"Aw, Fluff..." the fox noticed her tearful eyes "...you don't have to ask for forgiveness" he knelt and held her paws.

The bunny couldn't barely speak as tears began to ran down her cheeks, so she took a few steps towards to the fox and rested her head on his chest. Nick dropped the towel and corresponded her lazy hug.

"There, there, Carrots...it's okey" he softly patted her head.

After a few seconds of sobbing and hugging, they separated and looked at their weeping eyes while kept holding each other's paws.

"But don't scare me like that again..." Nick tried to said with a serious tone before breaking down to tears again "...I don't know what I would do without you" they both got into a hug that warmed their hearts.

Then they separated again, the fox picked the towel up and gave it to Judy, who started playing with it as she kept her gaze down to hide her slightly blushed cheeks.

"Well...I think I should leave, the storm will probably get worse" Nick took a look through his partner's window.

"Wait!..." she caught Nick's attention by resting her paw on his arm "...aren't you gonna go out like this, are you?" she asked with her cute face and her dropped ears.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Here, take this umbrella..." she handled it to the fox "...I don't want you to get sick"

"Mmm...how kind of you..." Nick took the umbrella and knelt again before smoothly running his paw through Judy's cheek and softly dragging her so their lips collide in a sweet and short kiss that tensed the bunny's ears "...Goodnight, Officer" smirked the fox before walking out of the building with the umbrella on his shoulder, leaving the flustered and speechless bunny there.

A few seconds later Judy was able to react and close the door as quickly as she could before leaning her back on the other side and sitting down. The bunny tried to calm her heartbeats down when she noticed the towel in her paw, Judy took a deep breath before standing up and unconsciously sniffing the towel. Her nose twitched as the fox's scent filled it, letting a relaxing sensation took over her sleepy and tired body. She lazily took her clothes off and got into bed while taking some more sniffs of the towel until the soft bedsheets made her fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Her blanket and bedsheets kept the bunny asleep as she lost her self on her own thoughts and dreams. The scent that was left from the towel made her remember that kiss, that short fox's kiss which made her want to drag Nick into her apartment, close the door and pouncing on top of him before...

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

"Ngh..." growled Judy before smashing her alarm clock "...ahhhh" yawned the bunny before slowly getting out of bed and wrapping her blanket around her to remain warm.

Judy walked to the bathroom while rubbing her eyes, as soon as she let the hot water flow the bunny dropped the blanket and took off her last garment before hopping in the shower. Her blood started pumping while her fur curled because of the steam that filled the room, then she began to lather her grey and wet fur. Once she was done, Judy cleared the foam out, but the hot feeling of the steam and her paws running around her body made her wonder how would it be to take a shower with the fox. The bunny couldn't avoid imagining Nick's arms surrounding her waist and his slightly wet muzzle softly kissing her neck. After a few more seconds of fantasies, Judy sighed and got back to reality. She stopped the water and grabbed another towel before stepping out of the shower and drying her fur.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The bunny got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her chest, she sat on the bed and began to dress up with the clothes that were on the floor.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Judy raised one of her ears and stood up.

"Carrots, you there?" Nick's voice made her ears twitch.

"Nick..." the bunny opened the door just a little.

"Morning, sweetheart" smiled Nick as he saw Judy's purple eyes peaking through the door.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she opened the door completely.

"Well...I thought you would be hungry, so I brought some breakfast" he showed her a box.

"That's so nice of you" she let the fox in.

Nick left the box on the bunny's bed and sat down while having a look at Judy bending down to pick her clothes up. His tailed wiggled around while she putted her shirt and protections on.

"Cute...as always" commented the fox.

"I've told you to not call me cute" the bunny turned around.

"Mmm...whatever..." he crossed his arms "...sexy bun" whispered Nick, making her cheeks blush.

Judy just stared at the fox's sly smirk before finishing getting ready.

"Can we go now?" she said while getting her keys in her back pocket.

"Of course" Nick grabbed the box and walked past the bunny before she closed her apartment's door.

They walked out of the building and got into the fox's car. He started driving as Judy had a couple of donuts from the box. Finally, they arrived to the ZPD's parking lot, got out of the car and walked in the station. After greeting Clawhauser, the two officers headed for the mission room.

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER...**

"Paperwork...great" said the bunny with an ironic tone of voice.

"Look on the bright side, sweetheart..." the fox gently massaged her shoulders "...at least isn't parking duty"

"Shut up" growled Judy.

"C'mon, let's get a coffee..." Nick tried to cheer her up.

They had a drink before spending most of their day in the office, writing reports, attending calls and hoping that the hours pass. From time to time, the fox would walk up to the water machine just to see what his partner was doing. On the lunch break they both went to the cafeteria, Nick had some food prepared, but with the rush, Judy forgot to bring anything, so she bought a sandwich on the vending machine before sitting with the fox. After eating, they got back to work again and after a few more hours they finally got out of that damn office.

"You have plans for tonight?" Nick's paw surrounded the bunny's waist.

"Hmm?..." her ears leaned back as his snot nuzzled the top of her head "...n-no"

"Then why don't you come to have dinner tonight?" his paw held her chin while his eyes charmed her.

"D-dinner?..." her voice shivered "...sure" she looked away and blushed.

"It's fine at 9?"

"At your house?" her shy purple gaze stared at her.

The fox just smiled before winking and walking out of the reception with his wiggly tail. Judy just stood there for a few seconds, flustered and with droppy ears.

"Date night, huh?" whispered Clawhauser behind her.

"Sh-shut up, Ben!" said the bunny before leaving the station.

Nick went back to his apartment and started preparing the night, he lit some candles, slightly decorated the table with a romantic touch and made dinner. Helped by a cookbook, the fox prepared two plates of pasta with some homemade sauce. Then he got a bottle of wine that he was reserving for a special occasion.

Meanwhile, Judy arrived to his little apartment and took a quick shower, before dressing up she decided to bake a little portion of blueberry for the fox, the bunny spent more than half an hour decided what to put on when the oven ' _dinged_ ', she got the cake out and let it cool while she dressed up. Once ready, she grabbed a little purse and set off to Nick's apartment. Judy walked up the bus station and catch one that left her a few steps away from his partner's street, then she got into the building and walked to the fox's door and taking a deep breath before knocking.

Nick's ears tensed when he heard the few knocks, so he left what he was doing to open the door. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the bunny, wearing a white off shoulder sweater that highlighted her purple eyes.

"You look stunning" warmly smiled the fox.

"Thanks..." she caressed one of her ears and slightly blushed "...you're great too" the bunny noticed his blue shirt.

The fox stepped aside so Judy could get in, she was speechless when she saw the decoration of his apartment.

"So?" asked Nick as his paws hugged her.

But the bunny didn't answer, she just smoothly turned around and dragged the neck of the fox's shirt to apply him a little kiss on the snout.

"It's perfect" whispered Judy before turning around and taking a walk around Nick's apartment.

"G-glad you like it" he got into the kitchen to finish up the last details.

The bunny sat on the comfortable couch a few seconds before the fox joined and offer her a glass of wine.

"Hmm...what did you bring there?" Nick noticed a little bag that Judy brought with her.

"Oh..." could say Judy after her first sip of drink "...a little surprise for you"

"Really?" the fox leaned towards her and tried to snatch the bag.

"Yep..." the bunny dodged him "...but it's for after dinner" she retained Nick with her feet.

"Ngh...okay" he growled before getting up and walking again to the kitchen.

Judy followed him and observed all the food the fox had prepared, apart from the pasta, Nick cut a few carrot sticks and made a salad.

"Hungry, huh?" said the fox while tidying the kitchen up.

"Mmm-hm..." nodded the bunny "...this looks delicious"

"It's not the only appetizing thing in this room" smirked Nick and made her slightly blush.

The fox carried the plates to the table, which was decorated with a checkered red tablecloth and a few glasses with candles inside them. After Judy sat on a pillow that was on the chair, Nick lowered the lighting and sat in front of her. The couple enjoyed a delectable dinner while sharing a few glances with their dreamy eyes.

"Mmm...it was incredible, Nick..." said the bunny after taking the last bite of her food "...I didn't know you were such good cook"

"My mother and I would spent all evening in the kitchen when I was just a cub...cooking helps me to relax" said the fox while letting out a heart-warming smile.

"Ow..." Judy couldn't avoid smiling either "...oh!...stay here..." she went to the kitchen "...close your eyes..." said the bunny before walking back to the table and putting a plate in front of Nick "...okey, you can open them now"

The fox saw the plate with a great-looking piece of blueberry cake, decorated with a few more berries and a little bit of syrup.

"Carrots...you shouldn't have" he hardly looked away from the dessert.

"I thought you'd like it...now I'll be waiting in the-" she tried to walk away but the fox caught her.

"Oh no, no way I'm eating this by myself" he got two fork after sitting the bunny on his lap.

"O-okey...I'll guess we share it them" they both started eating the cake.

"Mmm..." Nick's ears leaned back with the first bite "...this is great" he rested his chin on the top of Judy's head.

The couple kept sharing the sweet cake, cuddled on the chair until a little bit of that dessert fell on the bunny's head.

"* _gasp_ *...I'm so sorry, Carrots..." he quickly apologized "...let me just" the fox gently licked the stain out of her fur.

"Ngh..." the bunny enjoyed how the fox's tongue cleaned her "...I-I think this is enough" said Judy with a weak tone of voice a few seconds later.

"Really?...cause I'm not too sure" he gave a few more licks before softly kissing her between those fluffy ears.

"You could've just use a napkin, you know?" whispered the bunny while feeling Nick's heartbeats on her back.

"Where's the fun in that?..." the fox embraced Judy and nuzzled her grey cheeks "...go sit on the couch, I'll be with you right away" said Nick before releasing her and walking to the kitchen one more time.

The blushed bunny sat on the sofa and looked at her fox's backside over it. He grabbed a big bowl and a box from the cupboard before putting it into the microwave, after a few minutes a smell of popcorn filled his apartment. Nick walked back to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Up for a movie night?..." smiled the fox "...I'll let you pick the movie"

"Okey" answered Judy, hiding her excitement.

"Here, I'm gonna get some drinks" Nick handled her a box full of movies.

Some seconds later he came back with a pair of glasses of wine.

"Have you picked?" asked the fox as he sat next to Judy and offer her a drink.

"Yep" she choose one with a wolf that had her eyes covered with a bandage in the cover.

"Julia's Eyes, good choice" Nick turned the TV on and played the movie.

The bunny was sitting cross-legged while the bluish light of the screen illuminated them. In between salty popcorns and sips of wine the couple would get closer and closer, until Judy grabbed Nick's tail and started fondling it, the fox answered by dragging the bunny by her waist and pressing her against his chest. After a few minutes of enjoying the soft sensation of Nick's tail and heartbeats, Judy started sniffing the fox's fur. He caressed one of her cheeks and gently laid her on his lap, smoothly ran his paws through her body until they started massaging the bunny's ears, making her cutely stir. Nick menacingly licked his chops before nuzzling her forehead, Judy bit her lips when the fox began to gently lick her fur, she really enjoyed how her fox's snout played with her as his paws held her tight. They both looked at each other one more time before the bunny could wrap her paws around Nick's neck and joining their muzzles in a pleasant kiss that left them out of breath.

The fox fell back on the couch, panting, while Judy crawled on top of him and started smooching his neck.

"Nick..." whispered the bunny between kiss and kiss.

"I love you too, Carrots" Nick squeezed her cheeks and passionately kissed her, leaning her ears back.

Judy's heart melted with the words of the fox, as soon as their muzzles separated she desperately tried to take her sweater off before Nick stopped her.

"There's no need to rush, Fluff" he held her paws before softly kissing her twitching nose and making her fall back to the couch.

The fox kept playing with her ears and smooching the bunny's neck as she tried to hug Nick's neck. After the fox's snout went up to her muzzle, they both kissed one more time before the predator lifted her up and slowly started walking towards his bedroom as Judy began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Nick closed the bedroom's door with his foot, then he gently laid the bunny on his bed and began to crawl towards her until she had no escape, then the fox slowly approached his prey and began to apply little bites on her neck, accompanied by some more smooches. Judy felt like in heaven, the fox ran his paws down her waist before smoothly taking her sweater off.

"You're beautiful, Judy" whispered the fox before kissing one of her cheeks.

"Mmm..." panted the bunny as she tried to take Nick's shirt off.

When she finally did it, they both joined their snouts in another wet kiss that made them stir on the bed.

"Judy..." gasped the fox when he felt the bunny's feet trying to take his pants too "...I-I think we're going a little bit fast" he sat down in front of Judy.

"Hmm?" she crawled to him.

"I feel like we have a lot more time to do this, also we're both drunk and...I don't want our first time to be like this..." Nick opened his heart as he tried to hide his blush.

"Aw...Nicky..." the bunny hugged him.

"You don't mind, right?" the fox caressed the top of her head.

"Of course not...how would I know foxes were so...emotional?..." they both separated and shared a sweet cute kiss before falling on the bed.

Judy gently slipped out of her pants and threw them across the room before letting Nick enjoy a good look of her.

"Sly Bunny..." his green eyes tried to stare at hers as he took his pant off too.

The couple melted his lips in a passionate kiss as they both felt each other's fur and filled their muzzles with their scents. Judy took cover on the fox's chest, fondling her fur with his, while Nick just snuggled with her and gave the bunny a few more kisses.

"* _yawn_ *" the fox got even more comfortable with Judy in his arms.

"Goodnight, my Sleepy Fox" the bunny smooched his neck one last time before falling asleep too.

**FIN**


	8. Moving Day

Judy woke up like every day, her alarm started beeping at 7 a.m and after a few tries to turn it off with her paw the bunny got out of bed and poured herself a cup of coffee before getting in the shower. After quickly drying her fur with a towel, she dressed up, she was on Christmas Holidays, so she just picked a light blue hoodie and a pair of jeans to wear.

The grey rabbit got her keys and cell phone before going out to the street and heading for a grocery store nearby. The bunny walked through the slightly crowded streets of Zootopia until arriving to a little green store called _DonaMarket_. Judy was wandering through one of the store's hall when her phone suddenly beeped.

**1 NEW MESSAGE-SLICK NICK**

"Hi, Carrots" her ears tensed when the bunny read the message.

The bunny spent a week on Bunnyburrow, so she could only talk to Nick with the phone.

"You already came back from Bunnytown, right?" the next massage make her react.

"Yep" quickly typed the bunny.

"So...you up for a drink?" suggested the fox.

"Isn't it a little bit early for alcohol?"

"I was actually thinking about a coffee or a hot chocolate...but if you wanna get drunk I'll be pleased to take care of you for the rest of the day...;)"

"Okey...so what were you thinking?"

"You know that new milkshake bar in Sahara Square?"

"Yeah!"

"There in 15 minutes?"

"Great" typed Judy before putting her phone back to her pocket.

The bunny didn't bought any groceries, but as she left the store, Judy started walking to Sahara Square with a shy smile on her face. After a few more minutes she finally arrived to the main square of the district, there weren't much mammals so she was able to spot the bar and the fox that was standing outside.

"Nick!" she made him look away from his phone before hugging him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Fluff" the fox gently corresponded the hug.

They both got in the bar and took a sit on a table that had comfy seats to lean back. Nick took his jacket off due to the warm temperature of the establishment, letting Judy have a look at the garnet sweater that fitted him perfectly.

"So..." the fox grabbed the drinks list "...what've you been doing these days?" he smirked while reading it.

"Well...my parent wanted were so busy preparing everything, so I helped them with the cooking, the little bunnies...all that Christmas stuff"

"Hmm" Nick left the list on the table before focusing in the bunny's purple cute eyes.

"And how about you?" asked Judy as she finished reading the list too.

"Oh...I've just been doing some Christmas shopping" said Nick while looking away.

The bunny warmly smiled at him before a waitress interrupted their little chat.

"Good morning, my name is Becky, what can I get for you?" said the raccoon as she got a little notepad and a pen.

"I'll have a blueberry biscuit bowl" nicely smiled the fox.

"I'll take a...carrot cream cup" ordered Judy while reading he list.

"Alright..." Becky wrote it down "...I'll be right back with your drinks" she walked away.

After the waitress got in the kitchen the couple looked at each other again.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the bunny as she saw the fox staring at her.

"No, I was just...admiring your cuteness" the fox gave her a charming look.

"Nick..." complained Judy with a little bit tired tone of voice.

"I know...but that hoodie looks really good on you...it makes your ears drop..." he gently ran one of his claws down her ears "...and you look even fluffier" Nick caressed her paws.

The bunny's cheeks slightly flustered as the fox just continued to fondle her paws with a smirk on his face before the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks, couple..." Becky placed the two drinks on the table before leaving "...enjoy!"

Nick softly stopped holding Judy's paws to focus on his drink, it was some kinda blueberry milkshake decorated with a few thin biscuits on a bowl. Judy's was more like a carrot hot drink poured in a cup and with cream on its top.

"This looks great" the bunny was amazed by the look of the drink.

"Mmm...it tastes even better" said the fox after sipping his.

After enjoying of those delicious sweet drinks, Nick and Judy talked for a little while before the bunny's phone started ringing.

"Hello?..." she got the call "...yeah, it's me...mmhmm...at noon?...great!...okey, thanks" she hung up.

"Hmm...who was it?" curiously asked the fox.

"Oh nothing, just a reminder that I have to meet with a girl to check the apartment I'm going to move in" said Judy while putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What?...you're moving?" Nick raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I managed to save a little money for a bigger apartment"

"Oh..." nodded the fox.

A few seconds later, Becky walked back again to their table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked while getting her notebook out.

Nick and Judy looked at each other before answering.

"No, thanks..." they said at the same time "...just the bill, please" added the fox.

"Okay, just gimme a sec..." the waitress got a little device that printed the bill after she pressed some keys "...here you have" she left the bill on the table.

"Thank you..." Nick got his wallet out as he saw the bunny reaching for hers "...oh don't worry, Carrots, it's on me"

"Ow...o-okay" the bunny shyly smiled as she stared at him.

The fox paid the bill and tipped Becky before getting his jacket and leaving the bar with Judy.

"Have a nice day!" said the raccoon before they got out of the establishment.

The couple walked through the square, which was decorated with colorful lights and a huge tree on its middle.

"So...where are you moving to?" asked Nick after a few seconds of silence.

"It's a block of flats near here" she looked around.

"And...how are you planning to do it?"

"Well...I was thinking of borrowing one of my parent's farm van"

"All by yourself?" asked Nick while looking at the bunny.

"Hmm..." Judy stood in front of him "...are you offering to help, Slick?"

"Maybe...would it be a problem?" the fox leaned towards Judy and got his muzzle close to hers.

"No!...of course not..." she turned around and started walking again "...I mean, you're the one that wants to help me"

"So?" asked Nick while hugging her from the back.

"I-I guess you can come" Judy's cheek slightly blushed.

"Great" the fox hugged her by the neck and walked with her.

Before going to the apartment, the couple stopped at a food truck market that was in another square of the district to have something to eat, they sat at a picnic table and shared a delicious homemade pizza. After the meal, they headed for the apartment Judy talked about.

After getting in the block of flats, the bunny checked her phone and walked up the stairs to knock one of the doors in the third floor. They heard a few quick steps before the door opened and a squirrel appeared behind it.

"Hi..." she had a look at Nick and Judy "...can I help you?" she kindly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Judy...we talked on the phone this morning"

"Oh!...right, Judy!...come in, come in..." she stepped apart so they could get in the apartment "...my name is Daisy by the way"

The squirrel showed them the apartment while checking a few this on a little paper she had. After finishing walking around the apartment, Daisy tidied some papers on a table in the living room.

"Okey, we're almost done..." she grabbed a pen "...I just need you to answer some questions for me, okey?"

"Yeah" aside Judy while looking around the room.

"Mmm...you can take a seat if you want..." the squirrel got another paper as the couple sat on the couch in front of her "...first of all...your full name is Judith Laverne Hopps, right?"

"Mmhmm" nodded the bunny.

"Laverne?" snorted the fox before Judy elbowed him.

"Checked..." Daisy wrote something on the paper "...are you a smoker?"

"Nope"

"Great...do you have any...noisy hobbies?"

"I don't think so"

"Good because the walls are thin and the neighbors often complain..." she pointed at the walls with her pen "...and I think we're done here..." Daisy put the paper on the table "...I just need you to sign here" the squirrel handled her a contract.

"Sure" said Judy before grabbing the pen.

The bunny signed the contract as Daisy noticed that Nick was looking over Judy's shoulder, very close at her.

"By the way, are you two...?" she did some gestures with her paws, suggesting they were dating.

"Oh!..." their ears tensed before blushing "...n-no...we're not..." said Judy while trying to hide her blush with a smile as the fox stared at her calmly.

"I mean there wouldn't be any problem...you two make a really cute couple and...I should shut up now..." she grabbed the contract and left it in the table before grabbing the keys "...anyway, you gave my brother this month's rent so...here you have..." Daisy handled her the keys before packing the papers in a folder and walking out "...have a nice day!"

After the door closed, Nick got up walked up to Judy before resting his paws on her shoulders.

"So now what?" said the fox while looking at the bunny's purple eyes.

They both got out of the building and walked around 10 minutes to Judy's apartment, in the outskirts of the city. When they arrived the couple entered in the apartment, which was almost empty and just with a few boxes on the floor and a suitcase on the bed.

"C'mon, we have a lot of work to do" the bunny wandered around her apartment before starting to push one of the boxes.

"Mmhmm...and how are we gonna get all this to the other apartment?" Nick crossed his arms.

"You're right...we need a van..." she stopped and thought for a moment "...what about Finnick?" suggested Judy with an excited face.

"Pffft...no way that grumpy old fox is willing to lend us his van" he looked away.

"Let me try" the bunny snatched his phone.

"Okey...but you won't get anything" Nick sat on the mattress.

While the bunny was on the phone the fox just had a look at her empty apartment and checked one of the boxes near him. After a few minutes Judy interrupted him and gave back his phone.

"All done, he'll be here in 5 minutes" she smiled and sat next to Nick.

"What?..." said the fox while raising one of his eyebrows "...how did you-"

"It was easy..." Judy stood up and walked up to a box that was open "...can you pass me that tape on the table?" Nick gave her the tape and she sealed the box.

They decided to wait for Finnick in front of the building, after more than 5 minutes the other fox appeared with his van.

"You're a little late" joked the red fox as his friend got out of the vehicle.

"I want it at 10...and don't forget about our deal, bunny" said Finnick before just walking away.

"Deal?" asked Nick as he approached the van.

"Yeah...maybe I forgot to tell you we have to clean the van too" said the bunny before cutely smiling.

"Hmmm..." the fox rolled his eyes as he opened the van's back door "...well it seems we have some work to do" the couple observed the interior of the vehicle.

Apart from the small size mattress that was on the middle of the floor, there were a few empty bags of chips, soda cans and some bottles of alcohol.

Nick moved the mattress to make some space while Judy tidied the bottles that had some liquid left and packed the trash in a bag before taking it out. After finishing cleaning the van, they walked up to the bunny's apartment again and started to get the boxes out.

"SEE?...I TOLD YOU SHE'S MOVING WITH THAT FOX" a voice behind them made the couple turn around.

"BUT THEY AREN'T DATING, ARE THEY?" Judy's neighbors were spying through the door's peephole.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE...DIDN'T YOU HEAR HOW THEY WERE TALKING LAST NIGHT?" one of the antelope slightly blushed her cheeks.

"Well that pretty weird, Carrots..." Nick leaned and look at her "...cause I don't remember that we talked last night"

"MAYBE IT WAS ONE OF HER SLEEP TALKS" guessed Bucky.

"DUDE! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER SLEEP TALKS IN FRONT OF HIM" added Pronk, blushing the bunny's cheeks even more.

"THEN SHUT UP!" they started to argue as always.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

The antelopes' voice slowly lowered its tone as the fox stared at the flustered bunny, who just shyly looked at him before looking down.

"Don't worry, Fluff..." his whispers made her ears twitch "...I sometimes dream about you too" Nick winked and smirked before walking down the stairs with the box.

Judy's ears and tail tensed a few seconds before she could react, the bunny tried to get the blush out of her face as they both got out to the street and started putting the boxes in the van. The couple did a few more trips to her apartment to carry the rest of the boxes until they were done.

"Ready to go?" asked the fox as he closed the van's back door.

"Yep, just let me give my key to Bucky and Pronk" answered Judy before walking in the building again.

Nick got in the van and turned it on while Judy came back, she got in too and looked at the fox who warmly smiled.

"Are you okey?" he asked when the bunny looked down and caressed one of her ears.

"Y-yeah" Judy shyly smiled as she looked at Nick's eyes.

"Hmm..." the fox smoothly dragged the bunny towards him and nuzzled the top of her head "...that's my cute bunny" he hugged her with one arm around the waist before she cuddled one his shoulder as Nick started driving.

The fox calmly drove to Judy's new apartment with the bunny snuggling on his shoulder. When they arrived the bunny didn't really wanted to move but Nick managed to get out of the car.

"Do you have the key?" said the fox as he opened the van's back door.

Judy nodded so they both got one box and walked all the way up to the third floor, once they were in front of the door the bunny left her box on the floor to get the key out of her pocket.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, DARLING?...I THINK WE HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS" said a voice with a strong British accent.

"YOU'RE RIGHT...AND IT'S A YOUNG COUPLE" added a similar, but female, voice.

"A BUNNY AND A FOX...WHAT AN INTERESTING COMBINATION"

"AND AN ADORABLE ONE TO BE SURE"

Nick and Judy looked at each other, surprised, the fox's expression became a smile, while the bunny just rolled her eyes.

"QUIET, DARLING!...I THINK YOU'RE DISTURBING THEM" they tried to lower their tone of voice.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BE QUIET INSTEAD, HUH?"

The voice of the neighbors slowly disappeared as Nick and Judy entered the apartment to leave the boxes.

"At least the walls aren't as thin as the old ones" commented the bunny before walking down the stairs to get more boxes.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

The couple finished carrying all of the boxes all the way up to the third floor and pushed them into the apartment around 8 o'clock. They were both exhausted, so Nick lay on the couch while Judy sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Hmmm...I didn't know carrying a bunny's stuff would be that tiring" the fox stretched while wiggling his tail.

"Want something to drink?" she slowly stood up and walked through the living room, which was full of boxes.

"I'd prefer a back massage but I'll take the drink" Nick followed her with his gaze.

"Har har" Judy opened a little portable fridge that was using for the food and got a pair of beers to share with the fox.

After drinking them, the bunny started checking the boxes while Nick just rested on the couch.

"Okey, we've got the clothes, the bathroom stuff, decoration, fragile things-"

"Fragile things?" curiously asked the fox while raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know...cups, glasses, plates...that kinda stuff"

"Mmhmm" nodded Nick while getting comfortable on the couch.

Judy opened a few boxes and started unpacking the living room things while the fox slowly got up from the couch and helped her.

"I'm gonna unpack the bathroom stuff, okey?" the bunny carried one of the boxes to the bathroom.

While Judy was busy, Nick decided to help her by unpacking the rest of the things, starting by the fragile stuff box. He lifted it and put it on the kitchen's counter before ripping the tape with his claw. There were some glasses, a few cups, a pair of bowls, cutlery...but under all that there was a little wooden box that caught his attention. The fox checked that the bunny was still in the bathroom before opening it. Nick couldn't avoid letting a warm smile out when he saw a fox plush that had the fake badge Judy gave him when they met, there was also a magazine cover of the day he became an officer and a few framed pictures of them both.

_*CLICK*_

The bathroom door opened and Nick immediately put the things back in the box and turned back to the bunny, with a blushed dumb smile on his face.

"Is everything alright?" the bunny started to worry when she saw the fox's flustered expression.

"Y-yeah...I was just...checking the glasses didn't break" he got all the things out of the box and put the wooden box back.

"Mmm..." Judy smiled as she took a few steps towards Nick "...thanks for helping me with this" she looked down and started playing with the fox's paws before looking at him with a cute face.

"Ow..." Nick hugged Judy by the waist and softly pressed the bunny against his chest as he caressed her ears "...it's my pleasure, Carrots"

The bunny relaxed on the fox's arms and enjoyed the hug for a few seconds before they separated.

"So...are you hungry?" asked Judy as she played with her own ears.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Most of the boxes were now empty and unpacked while the couple had a tasty dinner that the bunny ordered.

"You should had let me pay for the meal" said Nick while tidying up.

"Oh c'mon, Nicky, you paid for the breakfast and helped me with all this, it's the least I can do" she stayed on the floor while the fox finished tidying.

Nick just gave her a heart-warming smile as they both sat on the couch and Judy turned the TV on. The bunny was playing with the fox's paw pads when she yawned several times.

"I think someone's tired" he let Judy stretched on the couch.

"What?... _*yawn*_...no" she turned her back to Nick.

"Oh c'mon, sleepy bun...I'll take you to bed" the fox got up and lifted the bunny, who slightly embraced his neck.

Nick slowly walked towards the bedroom, opened the door with his feet, turn the lights on with his elbow and...

"Where's the bed?" there was a metal bed frame but no mattress.

"Oh..right...I ordered it... _*yawn*_...it should be here tomorrow" Judy softly brushed her cheeks with Nick's fur.

"So...where are you gonna sleep?"

"On the couch?" her purple eyes opened wide.

"Hmmm...why don't you come to my apartment?" purposed the fox with a calm tone of voice.

"Y-your apartment?...but-" the bunny stirred on his arms.

"Carrots...you need to rest and I just want you to sleep on a real bed" Nick hold her tight and almost joined their muzzles.

"Okey..." she rested her head on his shoulder before the fox got their thing and walked out of the apartment.

Nick, with the bunny on his arms, walked down the stairs and got into the van, as soon as he turned it on Judy snuggled on his arm.

"Thanks for caring of me so much, Nick" she closed her eyes.

With a smile on his face, the fox drove to his apartment in about 5 minutes, after parking in front of it he softly got Judy out of the van and carried her inside the building. When they were in the elevator, the bunny tightly hugged Nick's neck and felt his warm fur as he walked out of the elevator.

The fox opened the door and pushed it with his back before closing it and walking through his dark apartment to enter the bedroom. Nick gently laid her on the bed and turned the little lamp on the bedside on.

"Get comfy...I'll be right back" the fox went to the living room to prepare his couch for sleeping.

He put a blanket and a pillow on the sofa when Judy, covered only with a blanket, peeked from the corridor.

"Nick..." she blushed and looked away as he saw the fox's charming eyes observing her "...I-I forgot my pijama"

"Hmm...you can use one of my shirts if you want" smiled Nick.

The bunny walked back to the bedroom and looked for some clothes in the fox's drawers and picked a green shirt. The moment she put it on Nick's scent took over her, she got in the bed and wrapped her self in the warm bedsheets that also reminded her of her fox. A few sniffs were enough to get 'high' with the predator's scent.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Judy got her head out of the bedsheets to see Nick getting in the room.

"You seem very comfortable" said the fox when he noticed the bunny wrapped in the bedsheets.

Nick walked towards the drawers as he took off his shirt, then he sat on the edge of the bed and took his pants off too. After folding the clothes his paws caressed Judy's feet as he looked at her purple ayes with a sweet look. He put a pair of shorts on and turned around to the bunny. They both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds as the fox slowly crawled to Judy and started wiggling his tail. His paws gently ran through her chest before she started caressing one of them, the bunny fondled her cheeks with Nick's paw while the fox just warmly smiled.

_*RING* *RING* *RING*_

The sound of the fox's phone interrupted them. Nick slowly got up from the bed and walked outside the room, silent. After a pair of minutes he came back.

"It was Finnick, I'm gonna go gave him the van keys, okay?" said the fox with his calm voice.

"Mmhmm..." nodded Judy "...but don't take too long"

"Don't worry, Fluff...I'll be back for my goodnight kiss" Nick walked out of his apartment.

When she heard the door closing, her cheeks blushed, her ears dropped and her heart started beating fast. With a paw on her chest and the other on one of her ears she slipped in the bedsheets. Suddenly not only the shirt and the bed reminded her of the fox but the whole room, she hugged the pillow with both her arms and legs before sinking her snout on it.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Judy had closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle on her body but she hadn't fall asleep yet, the bunny didn't know why but for some reason she was unable to rest.

She didn't have time to think of a reason when the apartment's door opened, her ears tensed as he heard Nick's steps approaching the door so she just lay and close her eyes.

"Carrots?..." whispered the fox after carefully opening the door "...are you awake?..." he slowly walked towards the bed "...ow...you're already asleep" Nick sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmmm" the 'slept' bunny slightly stirred when the fox softly caressed one of her cheeks.

"I really missed you..." Nick stopped fondling her fur "...I never thought being without could be so...hard..." Judy's heart started beating fast when he rested his paw on hers "...but I guess that's what love is about..." he gently held her hand while warmly smiling "...goodnight, Judy" whispered Nick to one of her ears before applying a simple but sweet kiss on her forehead.

Then, the fox just got up and walked out of the room without making any noise.

_*CLICK*_

The door closed and the bunny immediately got up with a paw holding on his chest. Her heart was about to explode and due to getting up too fast a dizzy sensation took over her, making her fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Nick turned the lights off and lay on the couch, covered himself with a blanket and got a pillow to hug before easily falling asleep.

**IN THE DEPTHS OF JUDY'S DREAMS...**

The bunny's was sleeping peacefully under the soft bedsheets that covered Nick's soft bed, suddenly she woke up and notice both of the fox's paws surrounding her, without time to react he dragged the bunny and pressed her back with his chest, Judy's legs began to shiver when she felt the predator's muzzle caressing the top of her head as his paws slowly went down.

"Mmmph..." the bunny couldn't avoid letting out a little moan when Nick began to kiss her neck "...hmmm" she felt the fox's paws fondling her grey fur under the shirt.

After a few more wet kisses, the predator's claws began to unbutton the shirt as his snout nuzzled, smooched and licked Judy's sensitive ears. Once he finished with the buttons, Nick threw away the shirt and tightly embraced the bunny. They both could feel each other's warm and soft fur while Judy looked up to the fox and let their muzzles melt with a kiss that sent chills down her spine.

"I love you, Judy" whispered Nick as they both stared at their glowing eyes.

**IN THE DEPTHS OF NICK'S DREAMS...**

The fox was placidly resting on his couch, cuddling with the bunny that was laying on his chest. Nick's paws rested on her low back while hers surrounded his neck, the couple looked at each other with a lazy but lovely look before kissing. A few seconds later their snouts separated, leaving a thin trace of saliva between them. The couple felt each other's breathing before kissing again.

"Mmm...Judy" the fox could say while the bunny smooched his neck.

Then Nick took the initiative and embraced Judy, immobilizing her as he slowly gave the bunny enough kisses to make her fall asleep. The fox kept caressing her as he snuggled with the sleeping bun under the blanket.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Judy slowly woke up, she stretched and yawned a few times before rubbing her eyes and getting up. The light that came through the bottom of the door caught her attention as she walked out of the room. The bunny took a few steps through the corridor and got to the living room, the blanket and the pair of pillows were still on the couch but Nick wasn't there.

A sudden sound from the kitchen tensed her ears, she peeked and finally saw the fox cooking, after sniffing the shirt a last time Judy walked in the room. The sound of one of her steps made Nick's ears twitch.

"Good morning, Fluff" said the fox before turning around and smiling at her.

The bunny's heart melted with his smile, she just took a pair of steps towards him and rested her head on his chest.

"Is everything alri-"

"I love you" said Judy while looking up to Nick's.

The fox's cheeks blushed and his heart started beating fast, the bunny tried to look away but Nick kneel and held her cheeks with both of his paws before kissing his bunny.

"I love you too, Judy" he hugged her before looking at their blushed faces and kissing for one more time.

**FIN**


	9. Cabin in The Snow

It was late in the evening, the sky began to get reddish, like in every autumn day. Nick was almost done with his shift, but this time Judy wasn't with him, the bunny hurt her leg so the fox was joined by another officer, Ryan Whitefang, one of his partners at the police academy.

After driving through Sahara Square they stopped at gas station in Tundra Gate, the point between both districts.

Nick went in to get a pair of coffees while the wolf stayed in the car. Some seconds later the fox walked out and gave one of the drinks to his partner.

"Thanks, dude" Ryan got the paper cup and sat on the car hood.

The fox observed the beautiful sunset that covered the city as he took the first sip of his drink, then he got his phone out and decided to quickly call Judy.

"Nick?" the bunny answered the call with his sweet voice.

"Hi, Carrots..." the fox couldn't help smile "...how's my bunny doing?"

"Meh...my leg is fine...but being in bed all day is very boring" said Judy with a cute and sad tone of voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Fluff...maybe later I can stop by your little apartment and get some dinner"

"That would be great..." the bunny shyly smiled "...anyway, how was your day?"

"Calm and...different without you" Nick's blush could hardly be felt by the cold.

The couple couldn't even exchange a few more words before a car passed at full speed next to the fox and the wolf.

"Wilde!" yelled Whitefang before getting in the car.

Nick quickly reacted and got in the car, but with the rush, he didn't hang the phone up.

"Nick?" the bunny kept calling his name before hearing interferences.

"This is Officer Whitefang calling for backup!" Ryan talked through the speaker but didn't get any response "...this doesn't work!" the wolf put the speaker back after hearing nothing but interferences.

"There must be some kinda signal inhibitor in the car" said Nick while chasing the car through the dense fog of Tundratown. She

"But the database should work, right?..." said Ryan as he touched the screen in front of him "...yes!...let me just check the plate..." he typed in a few things as the fox tried not to lose sight of the car "...got it!...his owner is Daniel Goldstein"

"Goldstein!?...like the bank robbers!?" asked Nick without looking at his partner.

"Yep" the wolf loaded his gun.

Suddenly the car in front of then turned hard right, making them chase him through an icy road. When Ryan finished with his gun he tried to shoot the tires of the car a few times until he hit one, making it lose control and crash against a curve guardrail.

The fox tried to turn and break, but it was too late. The cars collided.

"Nick!..." desperately called Judy immediately after hearing the crash, since they broke the signal inhibitor "...NICK!" the silence made her immediately jump off the bed and trip.

The bunny quickly got up and, limping, grabbed her jacket and car keys before walking out of her apartment. Once she was in the car she called Ben while driving through the streets of her neighborhood.

"Judy!...how's your leg goi-" could say the cheetah before Judy interrupted him with a worried tone of voice.

"Ben!...I-I need your help!" stuttered the bunny as she drove in Sahara Square.

"What happened?" Clawhauser noticed her worry.

"I think that Nick and his partner crashed with the car...do you have their last location?" Judy's arms began to tremble.

"Let me check...Wilde...Whitefang..." the cheetah typed something in his keyboard "...yeah, it's a few miles away from Tundra Gate...I just sent it to you" the bunny's phone vibrated after few seconds.

"Thanks, Ben" Judy hung up before taking a deep breath and keep driving.

Some minutes later, the bunny was already struggling to see through the dense fog of the tundra. Judy's phone beeped when she arrived to the location Ben sent her, she slowly got out of the car and started walking until the bunny saw a red and blue flashing light in the distance.

Judy hurried and tripped a few times before she could see the two cars. Her ears tensed and her eyes opened wide as she ran towards the crashed police car.

"Whitefang!" the bunny quickly opened the car door when she saw the wolf inside the vehicle.

"Hopps?" sighted Ryan while trying to open his eyes.

"Oh God..." Judy noticed many cuts on his face due to the broken windshield and a thick piece of metal that went through one of his thighs "...wait..." she checked the car and noticed that the fox's seat was empty "...where's Nick?" the bunny looked around, nervous.

"I don't know...after the crash...it's all...blurry" said the wolf with a weak voice.

"It's okey...help is on the way" Judy comfort the other officer before walking around the car to Nick's side, she opened the door and found his phone under the seat, the screen was broken but it was still working.

After a few more seconds of investigation, the bunny accidentally stepped on something cold and wet, blood.

"What the-" Judy couldn't finish the sentence when she saw several drops of blood on the road.

She followed the trace of blood a few steps more before noticing some tire marks. The bunny kept walking down the icy road, trying not to slip or trip as she got faster. Judy ran until she found more tire marks that got into the snowy forest and, without hesitating, the bunny started running through the trees.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and woke up in a bed, dizzy but warm and comfy. He tried to get up but a sudden pain on the chest stopped him. The fox took a look of the room before hearing footsteps on the other side of the door.

_*Click*_

The door opened and an arctic vixen with a black robe and blue eyes walked in the room with a tray on her paws.

"Oh...you're awake..." she walked towards the bed, left the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed "...how do you feel?" asked the vixen while softly caressing one of Nick's cheeks and checking his wounds.

"My whole body hurts" said the fox while looking around the room.

"Mmm...you need to rest from the crash" the vixen took a sip of tea from a cup that was on the tray.

"The crash...where's Whithefang?" asked Nick while resting his paws on the vixen's shoulders.

"Oh, your partner...well...a...piece of metal went through him so I couldn't get him out of the car but I called an ambulance and the police should be be here soon so it's fine, you don't hav to worry" she held the fox's paws while comforting him.

"What about the other car?"

"He...died..." answered the vixen while looking away "...here, have some tea...it'll help you relax" she offered him another cup after a few seconds of silence.

"By the way..." the fox took a sip of the hot drink "...what's your name?"

"My name is Dana..." smiled the vixen as she gently fondled his cheek "...Dana Goldstein"

Nick's ears tensed, he quickly tried to react and get up but the vixen pushed him back and immobilized him before getting a cloth from her pocket and covering the fox's muzzle with it. He tried to fight but the intense pain of his chest and the chloroform of the cloth finishing up making him asleep in a few seconds.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER...**

Nick woke up again with a strong headache, the first thing the fox noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was tied to the bed, he tried to move but the ropes were too tight. Once he gave up, Nick looked around, there were a few candles on the bedside table and on more furniture in the room.

"Hmm hmmmm hmm..." some humming was heard from the other side of the room, followed by a few steps and metal sounds "...oh...Officer Wilde..." said Dana after opening the door and walking in the room while sharpening a knife "...glad to see you awake" the vixen crawled on the bed and got on top of the fox.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" said Nick while trying to get free.

"You can call it that if you want..." smiled Dana as she slowly cut the fox's shirt, revealing the many wounds he had "...but I prefer to avenge my brother" the vixen leaned towards him while running her paws through his chest.

"Fuck you" said Nick after spitting on her face.

"Well that's not real nice..." Dana cleaned her face "...you know what?...I'm gonna just..." she grabbed some duct tape from the bedside table drawer and covered his muzzle with it "...stay still...there you go" the vixen stared at the frowning fox in silence for a few seconds before grabbing something else from the drawer.

Meanwhile, Judy was still running through the fog, tripping in the snow and trying to stay on her shivering legs. She kept going for a few more minutes before falling on her knees and crawling to a tree to sat under it. The bunny tried to calm her breath when she suddenly saw some light on the distance, Judy stood up and slowly walked towards the light before hearing a loud groan that tensed her ears and made her run again until seeing a cabin.

The bunny walked up to one of the windows and took a look inside, it was the living room, with a chimney, a couch, a table and other furniture. Then she kept walking around the house until peeking from another window. Judy opened her eyes wide when she saw Nick tied up to the bed with a shock collar around his neck and another female sitting on chair in front of him and holding what it appeared to be some sort of remote control. The vixen pressed it and Nick tried to scream of pain with his muzzle closed.

Judy immediately hid and thought for a few seconds before walking crouched to the porch and throwing a rock that found on the floor to one of the living room windows.

"What the..." Dana's ears tensed before she walked out of the room.

The bunny hurried and slowly opened the bedroom window from the outside, catching Nick's attention. The fox tried to warn her but Judy quickly removed the shock collar and untied one of his paws.

"Hey!" they both turned when the vixen came back.

Dana pressed tried to use the remote but since it didn't work she threw it to the bunny, who dodged it and tried to reach the knife on the bedside table but the vixen got it.

"Why, look who we have here...the famous bunny cop that solved the night howlers case" Dana slowly walked towards her, cornering her against the wall.

The vixen was about to open her mouth again but Judy suddenly threw a bunch of candles to her, making Dana flinch so she could slide under the bed and get out of the room. The predator followed her but as soon as she walked in the living room a lamp hit her on the head, she fell on the floor and Judy tried to get into the room but the vixen grabbed her by the ankle.

Both mammals on the floor fought for the knife until one of Dana's paws pushed the knife to the middle of the living room, then Judy crawled to get it before the vixen would pull her but this time the bunny could cut one of the predator's paw pads before kicking her chest with both foot.

Dana got up and rested her back against a shelf and Judy grabbed the knife and threatened her with it.

"Fuck...that's it" said the vixen before breaking a vase that had a gun in it with her bloody paw.

_*BANG*_

The predator shot but the bunny could get behind the couch that got shot too. Dana slowly approached the sofa but Nick, who untied himself, fell to the floor due to the pain of his chest, neck and legs when he tried to walk out of the room. Judy took advantage of the situation and attacked the vixen, pouncing her and making her drop the gun.

They both struggled with the knife until Dana snatched it from the bunny's paw and got on top of her, she grabbed it with both paws, lifted and...

"Judy!" screamed Nick as he tackled Dana from the back, saving the bunny.

The fox and the vixen fought while Judy slowly got up, due to the pain, Nick couldn't avoid Dana from getting the knife and trying to stab him, but in a quick move the bunny could snatch the knife.

"What?..." said Dana after Judy pushed her back to the floor and a red and blue light came through her windows "...No!" the vixen fell on her knees before a couple of officers busted the door and arrested her.

"Nick!..." the bunny turned around and ran towards the fox, who also embraced his partner "...god...I thought I would never see you again...when I saw all that blood on the road and-" she couldn't avoid letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay , Carrots..." gasped the fox "...thanks to you" he hold her tight before slowly getting up and walking out of the cabin.

Luckily for them, the ambulance that attended Whitefang was there to attend Nick too.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The fox was all set, sitting on the edge of the backdoor of the ambulance, covered with a blanket and drinking some water.

"Better?" Judy's voice made him turn.

"Yeah" warmly smiled the fox.

"Well...Bogo wants to know what happened...after that we can go home"

"Okey" Nick caressed the top of the bunny's head before walking away.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Judy was drinking some coffee with 2 more officers when suddenly the fox hugged her from behind.

"Ready to go?" Nick nuzzled her head and smiled.

"Y-yeah" the bunny looked at him and smiled back.

They got in a car with the other officers, who drove them to Judy's car that was parked on Tundra Gate. The bunny and the fox got in the car and looked at each other with a smile that warmed their hearts and blushed their cheeks before Judy drove to the fox apartment. When they arrived, they looked at each other again until Nick broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?" asked the fox as he unfastened his belt and turned towards the bunny.

"Huh?" the confused bunny dropped her ears when Nick held her paw with both of his paws.

"Yeah...it's been a week since we only talk on the phone and all these days at work with an empty seat next to me...made me realize that I really missed you and that...I need you in my life" the fox stared at Judy's tearful eyes while smiling.

"Oh...Nick..." the bunny let Nick hug her "...I missed you too" they both look at each other's glowing eyes before the fox wiped her tears.

"Let's go then" said Nick before the couple got off the car and walked into his apartment.

The fox opened the door and turned the lamp of the living room and walking to the kitchen, Judy got comfortable on the couch while her partner came back with a pair of cups of wine.

"Cheers" they both said before sipping their drinks.

A few minutes later, they were already cuddling and enjoying a boring movie on the TV when suddenly Nick noticed that one of the bunny's paws was hurt.

"Judy...what's this?" the fox gently examínate her paw.

"Oh...it must been from when I fought with that vixen...don't worry it's not a big wound" the bunny snuggled up with Nick again.

"What do you mean don't worry?..." he lifted Judy and got up "...I'll be right back" the fox walked to his bathroom.

After some seconds of waiting, Nick walked back to the couch with a first aid kit.

"Nick, it really doesn't matter...it probably won't get infected" said the bunny as the fox held her paws and began to heal her.

Nick cleaned and disinfected the wound, then he gently wrapped her paw with a bandage and finally applied a soft kiss. They both started at each other for just a couple seconds before Judy kissed the fox, making him fall back, Nick caressed one of the bunny's cheeks while she crawled on top of him.

"Ahh!" the fox groaned when Judy rested her paws on his chest.

"Oh god...Nick, sorry...are you okey?" asked the worried bunny while helping the fox to get up.

"Yeah, don't worry..." he kissed her forehead and fondled her cheeks with both paws "...why don't we go to bed now?"

"Okey" said Judy before Nick lifted and carried her to his bedroom.

The fox slowly put the bunny on the bed and got in too before gently covering them both with a soft and warm blanket. The couple could feel their breathing and their eyes slowly closing due to the fatigue of the day but before falling asleep they shared a last sweet kiss before cuddling and sleeping.

**FIN**


	10. The Scent of Love

_[Lemon Alert]_

**6:15**

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Nick's alarm went off like every day, he lazily got his paw out of the bedsheets and pressed the snooze button before getting up, letting out a big yawn and stretching. The fox whistled while walking to the kitchen and turning the coffee maker on, while waiting for it to heat up, Nick took a quick shower.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

He got out of the bathroom with his slightly wet fur and unbuttoned blue shirt, poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, Judy had already left her apartment and was walking to the train station while admiring a beautiful sunrise. The bunny waited until the train arrived, took it and just a few minutes later she was already in the city center. To get to the ZPD she walked down the Main Street of Zootopia, which was closed for the Valentine's Day Market but at that time there were only a few vendors preparing their stalls.

Judy finally got to the police station, walked through the hall and greeted Clawhauser, who was already eating some chocolates from a heart-shaped box. Then she walked to the mission room, where Nick was already waiting for her.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up" the fox smiled while she sat next to him.

"Good morning to you too, Slick" the bunny rested her head on the table.

"Ow...you're cute even when you're tired..." Nick rested his head on his paw and got close to Judy before she lazily tried to push him back "...oh c'mon...I'm just messing with you" said the fox with his soft voice as he tickled her ears with one claw.

The bunny started to enjoy the feeling of Nick's claw playing with her ear when suddenly the door slammed, startling her, and Bogo walked in.

"Alright, Alright...Quiet!..." the buffalo stood in front of all the officers, who left the room as Bogo assigned their missions until Nick and Judy were the only ones in the room "...well, well, well...Hopps and Wilde...I've got a special job for you two..." he made them look at each other "...as you may know today is Valentine's Day and the city hall organizes its annual market to celebrate 'love', so, since you're the closest thing to a couple that we have here, you'll both go undercover to blend in and patrol the area, got it?"

"So, we have to pretend to be a couple?" curiously asked Judy.

"Exactly, you're always together so I guess it won't be hard, right?" Bogo looked at them over the glasses.

"You have nothing to worry about, Chief" claimed the fox as he took a look at his partner.

"Great, now go see Becky, she'll give you some clothes" Bogo grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

After that both officers got out of the mission room and walked to Becky's counter. Becky was the one in charge of making the uniforms for every one in the ZPD and also storing different clothes to go undercover.

"Hi, Becky!" Judy's voice made the arctic wolf leave the magazine she was reading.

"Oh, look who we got here..." Becky smiled as soon as she saw them "...Bogo told me you'll come..." the wolf turned around and rummaged in a big closet "...here they are..." she got two bags before walking back to the counter and giving them to Nick and Judy.

Then they both went into the locker rooms.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The fox walked out with a grey hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

"You look great!" grinned the wolf.

"Thanks..." said Nick before walking to the counter "...Is Judy still there?"

"Mmhmm" nodded Becky before taking a sip of her tea.

_*Clack*_

The other door opened and the bunny got out, wearing a blue sweater and a pair of black pants.

"Ready to go?" asked Judy after happily hopping towards her partner.

"Y-yeah" Nick took a few seconds to check her out before answering.

"Ow...you two make a great couple" the white wolf made them blush and look at each other.

"T-thanks for everything, Becky!" they both said at the same time before walking away.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she laughed before taking another sip of tea.

Some minutes later, the fox and the bunny were already out of the ZPD, on their way to the market that saw the decoration of the streets, the stores and all the couples walking down the street. When they arrived, Nick and Judy grabbed a map of the main street and started wandering around. There was food, jewelry, clothes and other kind of romantic and overpriced presents.

"You know, Carrots..." the fox's voice caught his partner's attention "...if it wasn't for you I'd be selling heart-shaped pawpsicles in a stall like those..." he looked at Judy and smiled "...good thing I came across the best bunny in the world" Nick hugged her with one arm and rested his head on hers.

Judy didn't say nothing, she just warmly smiled and corresponded Nick's hug as they kept walking.

**LATER...**

The bunny and the fox already walked through the whole market a few times, holding paws.

"Are you hungry?" asked Nick before sitting on a bench.

"A bit" Judy sat on her partner's knees.

"Let's get something to eat then" he got up and lifted the bunny before dropping her on the floor.

The couple walked around the food stalls, there was chocolates, candies, cookies, cupcakes...and more sugary sweets, but they finally got two pieces of lemon blueberry cake.

"Mmm" said Judy after taking one bite.

"Is it good?" chuckled the fox before starting to eat.

After enjoying the food, both officers had to resume their shift and this time, instead of walking through the market, they walked around it. Nick and Judy wandered trough the alleys, checking the back of the stalls and the few vans that were parked nearby.

"Nothing" said Judy after checking the last alley.

"Well...our shift is almost over so we should get back to the market" the fox checked his phone.

"Okey" the bunny thumped her foot before following her partner.

Both officers were walking through the market again when suddenly the lights that were over it turned on, covering the whole street with a reddish light that made Judy's eyes glow as she looked around until they finally got out of the market.

The fox and the bunny walked through the park in front of the ZPD while observing the sunset. Then they sat on the edge on the fountain to rest for a while.

"So...we're done pretending now, huh?" asked Nick with a serious tone of voice.

"I guess" answered Judy as she looked down.

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do..." the fox got up and stood in front of the bunny, who looked at him with her pair of purple cute eyes "...Judy..." Nick kneeled and her ears drooped "...will you be my Valentine?" he got a rose out of his sleeve and offered it to the speechless and blushed bunny.

"Y-yes" Judy nodded before answering and taking the rose.

Immediately, the fox lifted her up and softly kissed one of the bunny's cheeks before hugging. After that, he left her on the edge of the fountain, they held their hand and look at each other eyes before nuzzling each other's snouts.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick and Judy had already change their clothes, the fox left his bag on Becky's counter, next to the " _I'll be back in 5 minutes_ " sign and waited for the bunny, who got out of the locker room with the bag in one of her paws and the rose in the other. After leaving her bag on the counter they walked out of the station.

"So..." Judy softly caressed the rose "...what does this exactly mean?" she looked to the fox with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well it means two things..." his arm surrounded her waist "...one, you're mine for the rest of the day..." whispered Nick as he nuzzled her left ear "...and two, I'll pick you up at 9" he gently kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

The bunny stood there for a few seconds, blushed, with droopy ears and fondling the rose. Then she slowly started to walk to the train station, observing the reddish lights of the market in the distance.

**19:27**

After a delayed arrival of the train and a few minutes walking, Judy finally arrived to her apartment with less than two hours to get ready.

First of all, she put the rose in a vase, then the bunny took a shower. She wet her fur with warm water before soaping and running her paws through it. Then she cleared out the foam and used some of her 'special' fur conditioner to get extra fluffiness before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a soft towel. After drying her fur, the bunny walked out of the bathroom and started to chose her clothing. Finally she picked a simple but elegant blue dress that bought for the wedding of one of her siblings, then Judy stopped to think about what could happen ' _after_ ' the night, perhaps Nick would carry her to his apartment and...

"Mmm" the bunny lay on the bed and used her imagination.

After rummaging in her closet, Judy found some lingerie that one of her sister gave her when she moved to Zootopia.

"Open in case of date night" the bunny read the little note that was on the box cover before opening it.

She observed the dark and thin lingerie before getting it out and trying it on, Judy was impressed of how good it fit her while she looked at herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile, the fox finished taking care of some details before dressing with a white shirt, a black blazer and a pair of dark pants. And then, Nick set off for the bunny's apartment.

**20:51**

Judy was laying on the bed, checking her phone every two seconds until someone knocked the door, she got up with her droopy ears and opened it.

"Good evening, sweetheart..." said the fox with his soft voice before taking her paw and kissing it "...you look wonderful" smiled Nick after taking a look at the bunny's outfit.

"You look great too" said Judy while looking away to hide her blush.

"Well, are you ready for the best night of your life?" the fox offered her his paw.

The bunny just let out a heart-warming smile before taking Nick's paw and walking out of her apartment. Once they were in the fox's car he took a few seconds to observe Judy, who was fastening her seatbelt.

"* _snif_ * * _snif_ *" Nick leaned towards the bunny and sniffed her neck.

"Nick!" Judy blushed and tried to push him back.

"Mmm...you smell like blueberries"

"I-it's a new perfume I'm using"

"Sly Bunny" the fox applied a quick kiss on her left cheek before starting to drive.

Nick drove though the outskirts of the city to the Rainforest District, they both observed the beautiful landscape and waterfalls as they crossed the district. Just a few minutes later the fox parked the car in front of a huge tree that seemed to be a restaurant.

"And...here we are" said Nick as he got out of the car.

"This place is beautiful" Judy took a few steps before the fox hugged her by the waist and walked her to the entrance.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Carrots" Nick whispered to her ears as they walked into the tree.

The inside of the building was full of lights, in the middle of the log there was an elevator made of crystal that took them to the top floor, where there was a reception.

"May I have your name, please?" asked the antelope that attended the couple.

"Wilde, Nick Wilde" answered the fox.

"Here it is...Wilde..." the antelope checked the list he had "...right this way..." he walked them to a little room with a huge window that faced the rest of the district "...I'll be back to take your order" the waiter walked away and left the couple alone.

The floor was divided in the reception and a bunch of rooms that surrounded it. Each room had, apart of the window, a romantic decoration and a curtain instead of a door that gave the couples privacy.

"How did you manage to get a reservation here?" asked the bunny as she wandered around the room.

"I know everyone, Fluff" Nick hugged her from the back and nuzzled the top of her head.

Then the couple sat at the table and got the menus a few seconds before the waiter walked in.

"Can I take the order for your drinks?" asked the antelope as he got a little notebook out.

"Do you want wine?" asked Nick as he raised his gaze to look at Judy.

"Sure" cutely smiled the bunny.

"Your best wine then" ordered the fox.

"Great choice" the waiter wrote it down in his notebook and walked out of the room.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The wine was already served, the couple took a sip of it and started talking while holding their paws until the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll take the spaghetti with creamy cheese sauce" ordered Nick.

"And I'll take the carrot soup" Judy gave her menu to the antelope, who wrote their orders down and walked away.

While they waited for their food, the bunny and the fox kept staring at each other with dreamy eyes and held their paws while Nick gently caressed them. Slowly, Judy stood on the chair and Nick leaned towards her but when their lips were just a few inches from each other the waiter walked through the curtain.

"Oh...I'm sorry" he apologized before leaving the food on the table.

"Don't worry, it's okay" said the fox while looking at Judy, who stared at the waiter.

The antelope served the food and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Carrots?..." asked Nick when he noticed the bunny kept looking at the waiter "...is everything alri-" at the exact moment the antelope crossed the curtain, Judy stood on the chair again and pulled the fox by the neck of the shirt to passionately kiss him.

They separated and the bunny sat down and started to eat, while the fox took a few seconds to react and dumbly smile as he tried to hide his flustered cheeks.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

The couple enjoyed a great and delicious dinner that left them observing the beauty of the landscape. Nick was embracing her from the back and resting his muzzle between her ears and Judy was just caressing the fox's paws.

"Do you wanna leave?" asked the fox while fondling her arms.

"Mmhmm" nodded the bunny as Nick softly kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go then" said the fox before lifting her and getting their snouts close.

Since Nick has already paid the bill, the couple walked out of the room and got in the crystal elevator to get down to the ground floor and leave the tree.

"I thought we could go for a walk now, what do you think?" proposed the fox.

"Sound great" Judy cuddled with him and started walking.

After a while, walking through the Rainforest District, the couple walked to the wooden dock where Manchas went savage.

"Officer Hopps" Nick opened the door of one of the gondolas.

The bunny's eyes glowed as she looked around, she felt the chills of the memories coming back.

"You know why I brought you here?" asked Nick as he surrounded her with his arm.

"N-no" stuttered Judy as she let the fox's green eyes hypnotized her.

"This is the place I realized I was in love with you" he caressed her cheeks and stared at her cute and tearful eyes

"I love you too, Nick" Judy wiped her tears before wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and kissing him.

"I also wanted to give you this" said the fox before stepping back and getting a box from his pocket.

The bunny opened the box and observed a necklace with a round piece of amethyst.

"Ow, Nick...it's beautiful" she raised her gaze and kissed the fox again.

"Glad you like it..." the fox gently squeezed her cheeks and helped her put the necklace on "...you look stunning" said Nick before they kissed again.

After some more kisses, the couple rested to enjoy the dusk.

"And what about you?" asked Nick.

"Hmm?"

"When did you start to feel something?" the fox's question made Judy think for a few seconds.

"The night after the press conference..." her eyes got tearful again "...that's when I knew I needed you in my life" she couldn't avoid bursting to tears and resting her head on Nick's chest.

"Oh you emotional bunnies" the fox tried to hold the tears before they joined their muzzles in a kiss that they'll always remember.

Around 5 minutes later, the couple was already in the Downtown. They walked for a few more minutes until Nick started carrying Judy to his apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" asked the fox with soft and seductive voice.

The bunny didn't answer, she just got her snout close to Nick's before kissing him and tightening her hug.

"I'll take that as a yes" he got his keys and opened the door.

Once they were in the fox's apartment, he turned one of the living room lights on to reveal the many candles that were in the room.

"Now get comfortable and relax" Nick dropped her on the couch before starting to lit the candles.

While Judy took her dress off she noticed a few bottles of massage oil on the table. The fox opened his eyes wide when he saw the bunny in that dark lingerie.

"Like what you see?" she stood on the couch and tickled Nick's chin with one of her claws.

"You're perfect..." said the fox as he surrounded her waist with his paws and softly kissed her in the forehead "...now let me just..." Nick slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Once he was done, the bunny kissed him and they both fell back to to couch and wallowed until the fox was on top of Judy. Then he grabbed one of the oil bottles and poured a bit on his bunny's back.

"Hmmm" she felt the cold sensation of the oil running down her back.

Nick started with a classic shoulder massage that relieved Judy's stress and helped her to relax her muscles.

"Mmm...I did't know you were so good at this..." sighed the bunny before the fox started to gently massage her ears "...ohhh" she loved the feeling of Nick's paws.

After that, he pressed his waist against her tail and began to lick one of her ears as he kept massaging her fur.

"Ahhhh" Judy couldn't help but letting out a pleasure moan.

The bunny felt how the fox's bulge got hard as he gently started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Nick..." she gasped.

"So..." the fox got up and lifted Judy "...are you ready for the last present of the night?" the bunny crawled through his chest.

"Yes" she said with a sensual tone of voice before kissing him.

"Wait here" ordered Nick as he got up and walked to his bedroom.

Judy waited impatiently for a few minutes until her fox called her.

"Judy..." his voice tensed the bunny's ears, who slowly walked through the corridor and followed a path of rose petals to Nick's bedroom.

She took a deep breath before peeking from the door and seeing the fox laying on the bed with a sexy pose and some thin boxers.

"What are you waiting for?..." asked Nick when he saw the blushed bunny standing next to the door "...come and unwrap your present"

Judy slowly walked towards the bed, following the petals and smelling the scent of the candles that surrounded them. The fox took her paw and kneel on the bed, then they melted their lips in a wet kiss that warmed their bodies. After a few more seconds of an intense tongue play, Nick undid the bunny's bra with a quick move. The fox started to ran his muzzle around her neck as his paws slipped down her back and started massaging her buns before taking her panties off. Judy managed to remove Nick's boxers with just her feet and, while they kissed, she began to stimulate him.

"Mmmph" moaned the fox as he felt the bunny's sole massaging his dick.

They both looked at each other and knew the moment had come, Judy kissed him one last time before laying on the bed, Nick gently started a path of kisses that went from her lap to her neck, then he rested his dick on the bunny's wet entrance and leaned towards her.

"If you want me to stop, tell me, okay?...I don't wanna hurt you" said the fox before kissing Judy and slowly start moving on her entrance without penetrating her yet.

Judy surrounded Nick's neck with her arms and bit her lip to repress the moans she wanted to let out. A few seconds later, Nick stopped moving.

"Ready?" he wanted to make sure that the bunny was fine.

"Yes" she hugged the fox tight.

The predator got in position and gently pushed Judy's pussy with his cock, their fluids did the rest.

"Ahhh!" the bunny moaned with pleasure.

"A-are you alright?" asked Nick, worried.

"Y-yeah...just keep going, please" Judy felt more than a half of the fox's throbbing cock inside her.

Then, the predator began to slowly move inside her, turning the pain into pleasure. Their hips shyly began to move at a time, making Nick go deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhhh" the bunny loved the sensation of the fox's cock getting in and out of her pussy.

A few thrusts later, Nick sped up, Judy felt his knot trying to squeeze inside her, but it was still too big.

"Judy...I'm cumming" gasped the fox as he felt how the bunny wrapped her legs around his waist.

Nick gave a last one push before filling Judy with his cream.

"Ahhhh!" they both moaned, then the fox fell on the bunny.

"Mmm...that was amazing, Nick" the bunny softly caressed the predator's face.

The fox answered with a kiss, then he pulled out and wallowed until they were comfortable.

"So...ready for round 2?" asked Judy as she cuddled on him.

"Wait a minute, I'm still a bit sensitive" said Nick as he embraced her.

"Is that so?" the bunny slyly smiled as she sat on the fox's lap.

"Judy..." the fox warned her.

"Mmm...now you call me Judy" she started to massage the tip of his dick with her soft paw.

"Ahhhh" loudly moaned Nick when he felt the bunny teasing him.

Judy slowly placed herself on top of the fox's cock and let the gravity did the rest.

"Judy!" he moaned with pleasure when he slipped inside her.

The bunny started to bounce on his lap and went on like that until Nick was hard again. The fox lay on the bed and kept moaning as Judy had one of the best experiences of her life, her pace was too much that made Nick cum fast, but it was enough for her to have an orgasmic sensation that blurred her mind and made her fall back.

She was trying to calm her breathing when suddenly the fox fell from the bed.

"Ngh?..." she peeked from the edge of the bed "...Nick?" the bunny looked for the fox.

Then, suddenly, Nick grabbed her by the ankles and pulled towards him.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here..." the predator and got on top of her "...a little bunny, all by herself in the forest" he licked his lips.

"Oh no, what will become of me?" overreacted Judy.

"I'm going to eat you alive" growled Nick as he slowly went down her fluffy chest.

The fox immobilized her legs with his claws and started to eat the bunny out. She tried to stir and wiggle but that didn't stopped Nick.

"Ohhhhhh" Judy surrendered to the fox's tongue, which went deep inside her.

The predator didn't talk, he just growled before getting his tongue out and turned Judy over, Nick entwined his paws with hers before starting to savagely hump the bunny.

"Ahhh..." Judy loved the feeling of being an inoffensive prey "...AHHHH" the fox began to gently licked her ears.

Apart from the intense thrusts Nick was giving to her, the licks, kisses and small bites the predator gave to her ears blurred her mind again and made her raise to heaven. Finally, the fox gave a powerful push that made his knot squeeze inside the bunny and drained their fluids.

The couple fell on the bed, exhausted and panting.

"Are you okay, Fluff?" Nick cuddle with her and got comfortable.

"Better than ever" she answered.

"Hmm...I love you, Judy" the fox smooched her before hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, my savage predator" whispered Judy before falling asleep in Nick's arms.

The couple fell asleep and all the candles of the fox's apartment consumed, letting a nice and sweet smell that covered the scent of love.

**FIN**

_Thanks for reading!_

_Hope you loved the story and don't forget to leave your review on the comments!_

_See you in the next one..._


End file.
